Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom
by MysticDawn5
Summary: A collection of various, disconnected oneshots of our favorite ninja and princess. Themes and ratings vary.
1. Not So Alone

******Black Steel and Wordly Wisdom**

**********Not So Alone**

******By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (Set one year after Kurogane first met Tomoyo) Kurogane sneaks off into the night and is followed by Tomoyo. He finds out that he might not be as alone as he originally thought. Written from Kurogane's point of view, even though he's not speaking for himself.

**Notes:** Do not read unless you have read Volume 13 of the manga (or seen Episode 40 of the anime), or unless you have an idea of what really happened in Kurogane's past. Otherwise, you'll feel very confused.

* * *

Kurogane tentatively peeked around the corner and saw that the long marble hallway was empty. It seemed to stretch on an infinity, but it eventually ended at large blue doors. He cautiously crept out of his hiding-spot and proceeded towards them, hugging the walls in an attempt to mask his presence. The lack of security was setting him on edge, and he was not sure if he would be able to stand the tension any longer. His nerves were pulled as taut as strings, as he was sure that a guard would probably spring up on him at any second without his knowledge.

But he miraculously reached them without any incident. While before he was anxious not to be caught, he was now feeling somewhat suspicious at the simplicity of his escape. Shrugging the feeling away, he gently eased the doors open, wincing slightly at the abnormally loud squeaking noise it produced, knowing with a dread certainty that it must have been heard.

Slipping out into the pitch-black darkness of night, he crept across the castle grounds, the pale moon's glow leeching all color from the world, reducing it to mundane shades of black, white and gray. Kurogane kept to the shadows, not eager to be caught and questioned roughly by the patrolling ninja. He frowned angrily. He knew they did not like him and neither did he, so their feelings were mutual in that case. He knew they were jealous of him because he was a better swordsman than all of them put together, even though he was only sixteen. He smirked in satisfaction. By the time he would come of age, he'll have surpassed not only all the ninja, but each and every warrior in Nihon. His mood then darkened as he recalled the reason why he was sneaking off.

After several moments of silent stealth, Kurogane soon reached his destination. A little way into the small wood in the royal gardens, there was a small clearing that had been reserved solely for one purpose, and at the princess's insistence. He walked forwards into the clearing with slow and cautious steps, and the familiar lump in his throat returned as he neared the center. A part of him wanted to turn back for the castle, but another part remained rooted to the spot. He had made himself a promise, and he would not turn from it, no matter what.

The moon illuminated chiseled words carved into two slabs of stone protruding from the earth. Kurogane stood before them, staring at them for a long moment before he fell to his knees with a muffled cry.

He extended a trembling hand to one of the stones. "Chichi-ue..." he breathed, then closed his eyes. When he opened them again, unshed tears glistened in them. He tentatively stroked the second tombstone. "Haha-ue..." He gnashed his teeth together in undisguised pain, his tears threatening to overwhelm him.

It still hurt. Even though it had happened over a year ago, it still hurt to dwell back on the terrible events of the night he had lost everything and everyone he had ever known and loved. The loss of losing his parents was still keen, and he knew that the empty, hollow feeling inside of him would never really ever go away, no matter how much time would pass.

He balled his hand in a fist. It had been all his fault. He had been too careless to even suspect that there would have been any danger, and now he was paying the price. How many times had he just wanted to break down and cry, not caring what other people would think? He had never even had the time to properly mourn for his parents. It was only at times like these, when he could actually manage to steal out into the night to visit them, to be near them, that he let his emotions get the better of him. Most of the time his face was impassive, masking his conflicting emotions.

"It's all right if you cry," a soft voice assured him from behind.

Kurogane whirled around, his hand immediately going to the hilt of the silver sword strapped at his waist. When he saw who it was, he relaxed. "You surprised me, Princess," he said stiffly. He quickly dashed his tears away with the back of his hand. "And I wasn't going to cry," he added with a mumble.

"Whatever you say," Tomoyo said with a small, knowing smile.

He exhaled wearily, knowing that he had not succeeded in fooling her. Even though Princess Tomoyo was only eleven, she was unwholesomely too perceptive and too clever for her own good. _Why can't she just mind her own business?_ he thought angrily, wishing that she would just go away.

However, instead of leaving, Tomoyo settled down upon the ground at his side, clasping her hands in her lap expectantly.

Kurogane was not in the mood to talk, so he gave her the cold shoulder, staring determinedly in front of him. Unfortunately for him, the only thing in front of him were his parents' tombstones. His expression darkened once more as a wave of memories hit him, reminding him just how much he missed them.

"Why do you occasionally sneak off like this, Kurogane?"

Kurogane turned to stare at her incredulously, his face flickering with a myriad of emotions. What kind of a question was that? Was it such an incomprehensible thing to understand that she had to have it explained to her?

"You probably think that I'm just an ignorant little girl, don't you?" she offered.

Kurogane scowled. He honestly had no idea what to make of her, her character being so complex that most of the times he had no idea how to act around her. He wanted to pass himself off as someone tough who did not rely on others, as he usually did around the ninja.

But he knew that if it had not been for her, he would have surely been lost.

"It's not that," he said gruffly, determinedly looking away from her young, serious face. "It's just that..." He fell silent for a few moments. "I can't bear to leave them alone," he then whispered almost inaudibly.

Tomoyo's brow furrowed in thought. "Perhaps the reason is not that you don't want to leave _them_ alone," she said solemnly, "but that _you_ don't want to be alone."

Kurogane started and looked at her in astonishment. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. How was it possible for her to read him like an open book? She knew him even better than he knew himself.

She laid a small, reassuring hand upon his shoulder. "Your parents have never really left you, Kurogane," she said gently. "They'll always be by your side, guiding your steps and protecting you."

"People _always_ say that about dead people!" he exclaimed scornfully, suddenly flaring with anger. "How can a dead person still be with you? And how can a dead person protect you when not even someone alive could do any better?" His resolve finally crumbled as he buried his face in his hands. "You're lying!" he gasped through his sobs, his shoulders trembling.

She impulsively wrapped her little arms about him. "It's all right," she soothed him. "You should cry. You'll be able to face your problems better afterwards." She smoothed his hair as he wept bitterly upon her shoulder. "Anyone who doesn't cry can't be strong."

He clung to her like a broken-hearted child. "I miss them so much..." he croaked.

"Even though you miss them, that does not mean that you're alone," she said softly, stroking his brow. "I'm here for you," she said so quietly that Kurogane almost did not hear her.

He continued to cry, but through his sobs he saw a faint glimmer of hope. Tomoyo was right. He was not alone.

She was there for him.


	2. Satisfied

******Black Steel and Wordly Wisdom**

**Satisfied**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (Set some years after Kurogane first met Tomoyo) While Kurogane watches over Tomoyo, she says some riddling things about her innermost feelings that he fails to comprehend.

* * *

Kurogane sat against the wall, his shoulders hunched and his arms crossed over his chest, wearing his usual scowl on his face. He was unobtrusively watching Tomoyo through the corner of his eye, who was kneeling on the floor a few feet away from him.

She seemed to pay him no heed whatsoever, playing with delicate balls that chimed whenever they moved. Each ball had a flower design on it, but was differently colored, and each rang a little differently from the other. She then lifted one in her hands and stared at it for quite some time, apparently in deep thought.

Slightly unnerved about her lack of speech, Kurogane finally spoke. "What's so interesting in a simple ball?"

She looked up at him with a small smile. "I wasn't really looking at the ball," she explained in her musical voice. "I was thinking about something else by looking at it."

He didn't pry and she didn't elaborate. Their relationship was a bit sketchy. Although it had been months since he had been first appointed one of her personal bodyguards, he was still uneasy about not calling her 'princess' when alone with her, even though she had constantly asked him not to (although _expected_ would be a better term to use that a_sked_). His eyes regarded her inquiringly as she continued to play serenely.

She fascinated him. At times she seemed as a young adolescent and acted her age, yet at other times she seemed wise beyond understanding. He did not really know how to cope with the situation. He had finally settled on the decision to watching her carefully for now, and decide what she was later.

She suddenly stood up and went to her balcony window, abandoning her juvenile distractions. Her movements were graceful as she leaned against the banister, sighing slightly. She stood before the sight for a few moments, drinking in the view. Her violet eyes regarded the full moon, which glowed with a silver light, shining upon the mountains and the fir tree forest which spread beyond the walls of her castle.

Kurogane's eyes followed her, but he did not raise his head from his slouched position against the wall.

"I love watching the moon," Tomoyo whispered in her melodious voice, without turning. The moon held her gaze for a long moment, almost as long as she had been staring at the ball. "The moon and I are very close," she spoke again, softly.

"But it's just the moon," Kurogane protested sourly, not understanding the reason for her sudden change in behavior. "The moon's not a person."

"But when one feels lonesome, one must find other means of entertainment."

He did not really understand what she meant and decided not to say anything.

"I am frequently lonely, even though I am surrounded by people every day," she admitted with a small sigh. "Do you not find comfort in something, Kurogane?"

He shrugged with seeming indifference. "I'm satisfied with what I have."

"But has there never been a moment when you desired for something more? Or for something to be different?"

He wondered why she was asking him all of these questions. Perhaps the reason was because she felt lonesome, and hungered for conversation. "And what about you, Princess?" he asked her with mild curiosity. "You wish things to be different?"

Tomoyo turned to hold him in her gaze. She wore a small and enigmatic smile upon her lips. "For now, I am satisfied."

She said nothing more and turned once again to the moon.


	3. What Talking May Bring

**Black Steel and Wordly Wisdom**

**What Talking May Bring**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (AU) Kurogane and Tomoyo are a happily married couple. An interesting conversation takes place when she chooses to tell him something over breakfast.

* * *

Yawning hugely, Kurogane climbed down the stairs two at a time, striding into the kitchen. He smiled slowly when he spotted Tomoyo at the stove, cooking what looked like a typical breakfast. "Morning, dear," he greeted her, kissing her lightly before settling down at the table.

"Good morning, love," Tomoyo smiled before turning back to the frying pan, where half a dozen strips of bacon were sizzling. "I thought you might enjoy something different for breakfast today."

"Not necessarily," he said as he poured himself some coffee. "You shouldn't make yourself wake up earlier just so you can greet me before I go to work."

She did not immediately reply, giving him the impression that she was too absorbed in her cooking. Her brow furrowed in thought as she shifted some slices around in the pan. She had not exactly had enough time to put her feelings into words, and she honestly had no idea how Kurogane would react to the news she would be disclosing to him in less than a few minutes.

Slightly unnerved at her silence, Kurogane called her name questioningly, "Tomoyo?"

She turned around, emptying the bacon into a plate where she had already laid two fried eggs. "Here you go," she said cheerfully as she handed him his plate and sat across from him at the table. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks. Ittadakimasu," Kurogane said as he began to chew vigorously on a bacon strip. He paused after a few bites, looking at her blank expression curiously. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Hmm?" Tomoyo said absent-mindedly, raising her head.

Kurogane raised a worried eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes," she assured him. "I was just thinking about something..." She nervously cleared her throat and tied her hands together. She twiddled her fingers for several moments, and then she straightened slightly. "We've been married for almost three years, haven't we?" she said in a voice she tried to keep casual.

"Close to three years, yeah," he said slowly, wondering where she was heading with this discussion.

"Well..." She bit her lower lip. "Um..." She nervously began to twirl a strand of her raven hair around her forefinger. "I... I've got something very... important to tell you."

Kurogane's eyebrows arched so high that they almost disappeared into his hair. Tomoyo never curled her hair unless she was very, very nervous, and he recalled that it had only ever happened once, and that had been when she had been trying to confess her love to him four years ago.

"I... um... well... I..."

"You can tell me, you know," Kurogane told her softly, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. He reached out and grasped her hand, caressing the palm of her hand with his thumb. "It's not like I'm _that_ scary."

"I'm..." Her heart was in her luminous violet eyes as she drew a deep breath. "I'm with child."

Kurogane blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what she just said. "What...?"

"I'm with child," she repeated more firmly.

Kurogane blinked again dazedly as he reached for his coffee. If this was a dream, he needed to wake up from it. _Now!_

"It's about time though, isn't it?" Tomoyo said very quickly, her words tumbling over each other in her hurry. "I'm just surprised that it didn't happen sooner, that's all. I mean to say, we have a very active sexual life, after all, and—"

Kurogane snorted and nearly choked on his coffee, his face suddenly turning beet-red.

"Are you all right, love?"

"S-sure," Kurogane spluttered. "That came by a little too fast, that's all."

"Well, as I was saying, I was surprised that it only happened now, that's all."

It still took him more than a few moments for it to sink in. "So... you're pregnant?"

"What have I been telling you for the last minute?" she demanded in a rather snippy tone.

"Okay," Kurogane said quickly, raising his hands in the air, not eager for Tomoyo to start a long rant on how he did not pay her any attention and took her presence in his life for granted. She sometimes got carried away with very long speeches concerning those kinds of subjects. He felt that her close childhood friend Sakura was in some way responsible for that recent quirk of hers, telling her about all the wonderful gifts and treats she got from her husband Syaoran, making Kurogane himself look rather like a husband who _did_ take his wife for granted.

Which was pure nonsense of course. Kurogane dearly loved his petite little wife. He just felt that he'd rather show her his love in ways other than with material goods. Say, a comfortable seat on their soft sofa by the crackling fire during the wintertime, where he'd be able to whisper his adoration for her in her ear just as he would—

"Are you listening to me, Kurogane?" came her irritated-sounding voice, unceremoniously bringing him back to the present.

"Yes, dear," he said quickly.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting for something like this to happen," Tomoyo continued in that unusually high-pitched voice, her tongue just running along with her. "I mean, I knew that it was bound to happen sometime, since Sakura-chan has been married to Syaoran-kun for only around a year and a half, and she's already given birth to a beautiful baby girl."

"Yes, Tomoyo, that sounds just fine," Kurogane agreed rather hastily.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "You hate me, don't you?" she said in a small voice, her lower lip trembling.

"What?" he said, baffled that her enthusiasm had suddenly riveted to despair.

"You don't like it at all that we're going to have a baby, you just hate it!" she wailed, burying her face in her hands as she burst into a storm of tears. "You hate me! You think it was stupid of me to get pregnant!"

Kurogane sprang to his feet and immediately rushed to her side. "Tomoyo, no, of course not!" he said, drawing her into his embrace. He was honestly bewildered at her sudden outburst. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You do, you do!" she sobbed against his chest. "You don't like it! You hate it! You hate me!"

"I don't hate you and I don't hate that we're going to have a baby," he told her gently, holding her close to him as he kissed her forehead. "I think it's wonderful."

"You... you do?" she whimpered, looking up at him as she wiped away her tears.

His lips formed a small smile. "I'll admit that I was rather surprised at first, but I don't hate it. I think it's the best thing that could have ever happened to us."

"Really?" she sniffled hopefully.

"Really," he confirmed. His crooked smile widened suddenly as he swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"Kurogane!" she gasped in surprise, clinging to his neck as he twirled her around.

"I think I should take the time to show you just how much I appreciate you," he decided as he carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"But you're going to be late for work!" she protested, her serious tone marred by her laughter.

"Work can wait," he grinned, nuzzling his nose against hers. "It's not everyday your wife announces to you that she's pregnant."

Tomoyo sighed blissfully, laying her cheek against him as she whispered, "I love you."

Kurogane set her down on her feet and lifted her chin with his forefinger, kissing her lips tenderly. "And I love you," he said solemnly as he pulled her closer to him.


	4. Snowflakes and Kisses

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**Snowflakes and Kisses**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (Set one year after Kurogane first met Tomoyo) Kurogane sneaks off into the night and is followed by Tomoyo. He finds out that he might not be as alone as he originally thought. Written from Kurogane's point of view, even though he's not speaking for himself.

**Warning:** Do not read unless you have read Volume 13 of the manga (or seen Episode 40 of the anime), or unless you have an idea of what really happened in Kurogane's past. Otherwise, you'll feel very confused.

* * *

Kurogane heaved a sigh and scuffed lightly at the snow with his boot. A single, solitary snowflake drifted down from the sky, unnoticed, right onto the tip of his nose. Noting the sudden chill, he squinted at the slowly-melting snowflake, then snorted in disgust. He brushed it away irritably and crossed his arms over his chest. The cold seeped through the material of his clothing and chilled him, and his breath was a white plume in the air. He gingerly fingered his nose with a gloved hand. He could hardly feel it, and his ears felt equally numb.

How he hated winter.

It was all _her_ fault, he thought bitterly as he cast the telltale girl a dark look through the corner of his left eye.

The tiny Princess Tomoyo was unaware of the anger directed towards her as she played in the snow with childish abandon, her long black hair streaming behind her. She was quite busy sifting through the snow with her gloved hands, apparently digging some sort of pit for some reason or other. Her otherwise pale cheeks were flushed with the cold, and her breath steamed in the air as she laboriously went about her task.

He had been forced to accompany her because no one else had had any time to spare. What with recent talk of demons on the move and a mysterious force preventing their efforts to thwart them, every ninja had to be on the alert for a surprise attack. But not Kurogane. On the contrary, he had been assigned with the 'honor' of 'keeping an eye' on the princess. After all, the princess was the second most important person in Nihon, and needed constant supervision.

Kurogane sighed again and leaned against a frozen tree, deciding to wile the time away by counting how many leaves had remained on the tree's branches. That form of amusement didn't last long, however. When only three leaves have remained in the heart of winter, it's rather difficult to continue counting. He exhaled irritably and closed his eyes. He supposed that he would just have to suffer in appropriate silence.

_Fwap!_

"Hey!" Kurogane spluttered and coughed, wiping furiously at the snow dripping down the left side of his face. Silvery peals of laughter filled the air. The sound was coming from his left.

"It's about time I got a reaction out of you," Tomoyo smiled smugly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Although she was a good two heads shorter than him, Kurogane knew better than to loose his temper with her. That was, after all, what she wanted, and to stoop so low would only prove that she had gotten to him. However... it was a difficult feat.

"Tell me, Kurogane," she continued, a mischievous glint in her deep-violet eyes. "Do you really hate the snow so much?"

"It's not the snow that bothers me," he mumbled, averting his gaze from her face. He always felt weak and insignificant when he looked into her eyes, and it was a feeling he didn't like.

"The what is bothering you?" she prompted.

"Nothing," he grunted.

She pursed her lips and lay a forefinger against her cheek in thought. "Hmm... then there must be some other reason to your sullen behavior. Could it be the cold addling your personality? Or could it be that too much oxygen has rendered your mind a blank?"

He gaped at her incredulously, his eye twitching in annoyance.

Tomoyo suddenly grinned. "Or perhaps it's just that you're tired of looking after little old me!" she suggested brightly.

Kurogane fell over in shock. Did she have the ability to read other people's minds? He had the funny feeling that she could.

"That's it, isn't it?" However, instead of bearing cheerful and teasing notes like before, there was a definite difference in the sound of her voice. She sounded more subdued, and... maybe even a little hurt?

Damn, that was all he needed. For Tomoyo to think that he hated her. All right, he'd be the first to admit that she set him on edge and annoyed him like hell with her merciless teasing—a regular nuisance—but he didn't _hate_ her. After all, if it hadn't been for her, he knew very well that he would most likely not be standing here before her today. And although he would never admit it to another living soul, he was genuinely fond of her. She would always be the one he could tell his troubles to, the one he could always turn to whenever he had a problem, and the only person he could always speak his mind to without worrying about the consequences.

"What-whatever gave you that idea?" he stuttered, getting to his feet.

"Well..." she said softly. "You're not as attentive as usual... I just thought that you didn't like my company..."

She looked so miserable, twirling the corner of her winter cloak between her fingers, that he had a sudden impulse to wrap his arms around her and to breathe in the exotic scent of her hair...

"Argh!" he exclaimed—more to himself than to her—as he pulled at his hair in aggravation. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stop thinking about her like that!_ That was the real reason he hadn't wanted to get close to her today, the one he would never reveal even under pain of death. The reason behind the excuse of wanting to train like the other ninjas was only a cover-up, a flimsy—yet believable—excuse not to be alone with her.

There was an awkward silence.

"My mind's just a little preoccupied," he hastened to explain. "You know... what with the rumors of demons and everything..."

"Yes, you would be preoccupied about that," she agreed. "But with your mind elsewhere, I'm not having as much fun as I had hoped," she added sheepishly.

"What do I have to do with you having fun?" he asked in bewilderment.

Tomoyo smiled faintly. "Nothing... I was just hoping that we could play with the snow together. I would always have so much fun whenever I would play with Onee-sama! We would throw snowballs at each other, make snow angels, catch snowflakes on the tips of our tongues... Didn't you ever play with the snow like that?"

Kurogane looked down at his feet, and kicked at some snow lightly. "I used to..." he said almost inaudibly.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in horror. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

It was left unsaid why she was apologizing, for which Kurogane was grateful.

"It's okay," he said gruffly. He noted that Tomoyo looked even more melancholy than before. "Really... it's okay."

Her eyes mirrored her doubt in his words.

"Really," he said more firmly. He tried to force a smile, but it felt awkward and out-of-place on his face.

Tomoyo snorted with laughter. "You're not good at smiling," she said critically.

He shrugged helplessly. "Well, we ninjas can't be good at everything."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and grinned. "You're not a ninja yet," she reminded him.

"But I'm going to be soon," he protested. "I'm way more skilled than all of those fleabags put together. If it wasn't for my young age I bet I'd have already been a ninja a long time—"

_Thud!_

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Kurogane bellowed angrily, mopping up the snow on his face.

"To remind you that no matter what your skills may or may not be, it is _my_ decision whether I actually let you become a ninja or not," Tomoyo countered, throwing another snowball at him.

It was a very well-aimed snowball, and got him full in the face. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Catch me if you can!" she dared as she turned on her heel and ran from him, laughing.

He gathered snow and ran after her, chasing her around the trees as he pelted her with snowballs. Although some of his throws were wide-ranged and well away from the mark, most of Tomoyo's throws found their goals—usually getting him on the head. He had to grudgingly admit that her size was quite an advantage when she dodged behind trees to avoid his hits. But there was no doubt that he was the faster runner, and it wasn't long before he caught up with her. He snuck up behind her, determined to wash her face with snow, but he was thoroughly taken aback when she turned around, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss full upon the lips.

A number of conflicting emotions surged inside of him at their close—extremely close—contact. Her lips were small and warm, her cold little nose rubbing against his cheek as her hands drew him closer into her embrace. He hesitated, the lone snowball he held falling unnoticed to the ground, and he could feel his knees weakening. He was at a loss how to react, but foolishly did not realize the full extent of her deceitfulness until she had stuffed a good amount of snow down the back of his shirt. Then she ran away from him again, gasping with laughter while he tried to shake the snow out of his shirt before it all melted.

"Caught you off-guard, didn't I?" Tomoyo teased as soon as he came back to her side, blushing furiously. It was difficult to tell whether he was blushing from anger or embarrassment. "Anyhow, it's getting late. We should head back or else Onee-sama will start worrying."

And so, she took off at a leisurely pace, Kurogane trailing along behind her, scowling darkly. Why had she kissed him just now? He snorted, answering his own question. She had done it on purpose, of course, just so she could win the game. Then why was it bothering him so much?

It only came to him hours later, while he was lying on his sleeping pallet in the soothing darkness of his small room in the middle of the night, that he would never be able to forget their kiss, for although he did not know if it meant anything to her, to him at least, it meant the world and more.

He would never be able to forget the feeling that that one, simple kiss had awakened inside of him for as long as he lived.


	5. Confessions

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**Confessions**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary: **Tomoyo's been acting really peculiar ever since Kurogane's return to Nihon a couple of months ago. And it's not just his imagination. What on earth is Kurogane going to do when she presents him with a problem that he'd want nothing more than to have nothing to do with?

**Warnings:** There's some speculation in this in accordance to recent manga chapters (up to Chapter 120). Nothing serious, really.

* * *

It was the end of a typical and hardly extraordinary summer day. The sun cast warm and lazy shadows over the grounds of Shirasagi Castle, and the deep and soothing colors of the sun setting basked the interior of the castle with the slowly-creeping darkness of night. A light breeze caressed Kurogane's face gently. He sighed deeply and sank against the cushions blissfully. It was so wonderful to simply lie back and relax without a care in the world. The previous years had been so hectic that he didn't even remember the last time he had felt so calm and at peace.

"Kurogane?"

Kurogane huffed in exasperation. So much for having the last fading moments of the day to himself. He gingerly raised himself from his position on the floor and turned his head to see who had just appeared. But he needn't have turned. He could recognize her voice even without having to see the speaker.

Tomoyo purposefully strode into his bedroom, her long robes billowing and her sleek hair streaming behind her. Kurogane couldn't keep a small smile from creeping up on his face. Gods, how he had missed her. Her flawless features, her perfect face, her sharp wit and intellect. All that and more.

He had been somewhat surprised when, upon arriving in Nihon a couple of months ago, he had been greeted by a mass of raven locks that had obscured his vision when Tomoyo had thrown her arms around his neck and had buried her face in his chest, sobbing—yes, she had been sobbing—with relief.

"I was so worried!" she had gasped into his breastplate, her trembling fingers gripping at his cape desperately. "When Yuuko-san told me what had happened..."

And then she had drawn back to look at him, and he had been even more shocked to discover that she had grown into a stunningly beautiful young woman, causing old feelings that he had believed well-suppressed to come back to the fore once more.

And so, Kurogane had found out—to both his astonishment and horror—that Tomoyo had been in contact with the Dimensional Witch from the start. Yuuko had made Tomoyo send him to her so he could join the others on their quest to retrieve the feathers and discover his mother's murderer, and ever since then, Yuuko had been informing her of their progress. But towards the end—sometime in the world where they had met Kamui, Subaru and all the others—Yuuko had severed their communication ties in fear of Fei Wang Reed's 'secret weapon' discovering that they were more than two simple sorceresses who knew each other by reputation and name. And so, Tomoyo had gone for seven months without any information whatsoever, and as she had confessed to him afterwards in private, it had taken all of her willpower to keep herself from going mad with worry.

Thinking back on the past, Kurogane didn't realize that Tomoyo had seated herself sedately beside him on the floor until he felt her small hand upon his chest, pushing him back against the pillows. "We need to talk," she said crisply, her face inches away from his.

Kurogane swallowed nervously, averting his gaze from her luscious lips with difficulty. "Er... what about?"

He had noticed—to not have noticed was unthinkable—that ever since his return, Tomoyo seemed to be getting more close to him than usual. She would sit beside him on benches and stools, join him under the trees in the gardens, come uninvited into his chambers and settle herself familiarly upon his bed... He felt that she had changed in that aspect. She had become more daring, more provocative, more... womanlike. But she couldn't possibly be interested in him in _that_ way... could she? He was certainly interested in her far more than was normal for a simple warrior serving a princess. He couldn't help his feelings, even though he knew it was impossible for them to be anything more than a princess and a ninja, but he had learned to suppress them. And anyway, as if she cared about him in that way!

"About us," she said with a faint hint of steel in her voice.

Kurogane recognized the danger signs. It was impossible not too. Whenever Tomoyo wanted to get a point across, she would always assume a serious—and somewhat dangerous—bearing. Her rather petite physique would cease to appear so small, and she would project full authority with her mere presence. Then her words managed to sink in.

"About us?" he repeated. Man! How was it that Tomoyo always had the ability to render him senseless with a few simple words and gestures? He was helpless before her. "What about us?"

Tomoyo refrained from rolling her eyes heavenward. "Things have changed ever since you left," she explained patiently, leaning down beside him upon her elbows. She looked at him critically. "You seem to be having difficulty in grasping that change was inevitable with the passage of time."

"I... don't think so," he said slowly. Of course he had noticed changes. They were everywhere he turned. He still couldn't believe that he had been gone for five years, as Tomoyo had calmly informed him two months previously with his return, for he would always find something new that he had originally thought otherwise.

"Are you sure?" she pressed. It was obvious that she was trying to get a point across, but it still miserably eluded him.

"Pretty sure," he said after a moment of scanning her face for some hint that would help him understand what she was trying to tell him. But he found no help there.

Tomoyo sighed and raised herself upon her knees. She pursed her lips in speculation and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How old am I?" she suddenly asked him directly.

"What?" he demanded in bafflement.

"How old am I?" she repeated, more firmly.

"Er..." Just how old _was_ she? She had been fifteen years old when he had left, hadn't she? He quickly did the math in his head. "You're twenty... aren't you?" he added quickly.

"Yes," she replied shortly. She looked up at him speculatively. "And what exactly is my position?"

"Uh... I don't get what you're trying to say," he admitted carefully.

"I'm a princess, aren't I?" she offered.

"Yeah..."

"And I'm a miko, right?"

"Right."

"And a dreamseer."

"Tomoyo, what's the point?" he finally demanded impatiently.

She hesitated. Her fingers played with the tassel of one of the cushions. "It's Onee-sama," she finally confessed. "She's decided that... I'm of age."

Kurogane sat up a little straighter. "Of age for what?" he asked, admittedly a little fearfully. The way she said it sounded suspiciously like...

"For marriage."

Kurogane blinked slowly as his fears were confirmed. "But... you don't want to get married, do you?" he said easily. No matter what changes had occurred in Nihon, he was certain that his princess would remain as she had always been... Certainly she wouldn't give in to her sister's wishes now when she had never done so before if they were not to her liking?

"I don't have any choice," she said heavily. "I've avoided the subject for long enough, using the excuses of me being a miko and a dreamseer, thus conveying that I already have a number of obligations... But I can't keep eluding her forever. Onee-sama's now even more persistent than ever in marrying me off."

"Hang on..." Kurogane said slowly in dawning comprehension. "Is that... is that why there were suddenly all sorts of nobles coming to Shirasagi!" he demanded in horror.

Tomoyo nodded mutely. "Onee-sama wants me to choose one of them before my next birthday."

Kurogane slammed his fist against the marble floor. "No way!" he bristled. "Those sods don't even know how to hold a sword straight! How in the world does that bitch expect you to be protected if your husband won't even be able to protect himself!" He drew himself up imposingly. "There's no way in hell I'm going to bend my knee to some sniveling excuse for a man!" he threatened.

"I don't want to marry any of them, either," Tomoyo told him. "But I've got to choose _someone_ or else Onee-sama will choose for me."

"What! But that's hardly fair! She'll force you to marry someone against your will?"

"I know," Tomoyo said softly, hugging her knees to herself. "But she's right. I've postponed this for far too long. I'm going to have to decide soon."

Kurogane exhaled and raked a hand through his hair. "But none of them deserve you..." he mumbled.

Tomoyo arched an eyebrow. "Then who would you suggest?" she asked him.

Kurogane opened his mouth to answer, but realized that he had no answer. In his personal opinion none of the nobles were worthy enough for her. "Isn't... isn't there someone you like?" he finally asked her, scratching his head. "Even a little bit?"

Tomoyo half-shrugged. "Well..." she said quietly, her cheeks reddening slightly. "There _is_ someone..."

"Oh..." Kurogane couldn't help but feel a sharp pang in his chest. Disappointment? He had been convinced that there could not possibly be anyone Tomoyo liked, but here she was, openly admitting that she did like one of those nobles. Who on earth had won her over? "Well... who is he?"

Tomoyo's cheeks turned even more red. "Well... he's the most unlikely person ever," she said. "Hardly anyone else likes him. He keeps to himself most of the times, and hardly ever talks with anyone unless he's forced to. He's a closed person, and I think a little shy."

"Well..." Kurogane said, forcing his voice to remain casual. "If you like him so much, even if everybody else hates him, then you should go for it."

"I should?" she asked in surprise, her face lighting up.

"Yeah." No matter how it hurt him, he knew he was doing the right thing. He suddenly gave her a stern look. "But you've gotta make sure he likes you too before you tell him, because I'll kick his ass if he hurts your feelings!"

"There'll be no need for you to hurt him," she assured him, smiling hugely. "I already know that he likes me. I'm just not sure if he'll make a good king."

"Well, that's okay," he said in a somewhat strained voice. "You can teach him everything he needs to know about that, and soon enough he'll be as good a ruler as you."

Tomoyo nodded slightly. "You know... I think I'll go for it. You give very good advice once you put your mind to it."

Good advice that was totally against him, he thought dryly. "Well, what are you doing just standing there?" he demanded. "Go tell him!" _And leave me alone to get to grips with losing you,_he added silently.

Her eyes swept over him, as if she were sizing him up. "All right," she agreed softly. She suddenly leaned forwards and tentatively pressed her lips against his.

Kurogane stiffened in alarm. His bemused mind tried to comprehend what was happening, and then he suddenly understood who the mysterious noble she fancied was. She had been talking about him all along!

After a few moments, she broke their kiss and looked up at him, her cheeks flushed with happiness and her eyes more beautiful than ever. "I want you," she breathed, stroking his face with her fingertips. "I've only ever wanted you."

He reached out and smoothed back her hair with his hand. "I know it's probably gonna sound sappy if I agree... but that's how I feel, too."

"Then do you consent to marry me?" she whispered.

He looked deeply into her luminous eyes. "I do," he admitted solemnly. He suddenly frowned. "But you're going to have a tough time convincing the rest of the world that it's a good choice."

Her laugh was clear and silvery. "That'll be easy," she said confidently. "The hard part was figuring out how to tell you."

Kurogane blinked. "Hang on... you planned this from the start, didn't you?" he demanded accusingly.

"Of course," she smiled mischievously. "Since it was quite obvious that you weren't going to do anything about it, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Kurogane's shoulders sagged slightly as he sighed. "Well... I guess I'd expect no less from you," he finally admitted sullenly. "You're the type of person to resort to anything to get what you want."

"I suppose so," Tomoyo giggled, her expression one of smug satisfaction.

"Well, now that that's settled..." Kurogane shrugged and smirked, looking down at her. "Come here," he murmured as he pulled her to him. "You deserve a proper kiss..."


	6. Opinions

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**Opinions**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary: **(AU) Kurogane unwisely agrees to go shopping with Tomoyo. Picture a surly and reluctant man getting hauled around from one shop to the next by his girlfriend and you'll see what we're talking about.

* * *

"Come on, Kurogane!" Tomoyo turned, her long black hair swirling around her, and waved at him to get a move-on. "If we don't hurry we're going to miss the bus!"

Sighing resignedly, Kurogane trudged onwards, inwardly wondering what on earth had possessed him to agree to this unbearable torture he was being forced to endure. He had agreed rashly, without thinking her proposal through and without fully realizing the consequences. He probably hadn't been thinking clearly when he accepted. Yes, that had to be it, he concluded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. What else would have made him do otherwise?

Kurogane had agreed to go shopping with his girlfriend.

If his girlfriend were someone other than Tomoyo, perhaps he would have been able to bluntly refuse her tentative suggestion that they take a stroll downtown to 'browse around.' He had quirked an eyebrow at her over their milkshakes, his mouth immediately opening to decline, but all of his defenses had wavered when he looked into her luminous violet eyes. He always had difficulty refusing her whenever they made eye-contact. So, with a sinking feeling of trepidation and ill-ease, he had accepted.

Looking up at the bus screeching to a stop, Kurogane stopped thinking back and climbed up after Tomoyo. After securing them two comfortable and roomy seats in the back (he had to physically threaten a seedy-looking drunkard to hand them over) he found the chance to reflect back on what he had done once he had fully realized what he had gotten himself into. Having no other alternative, he had rushed to the only two people he knew who had girlfriends like him; Syaoran and Fay (well, Fay didn't really have a _girlfriend_, but whatever). Syaoran had advised him to simply nod and agree if Tomoyo asked him his opinion on something, no matter what. Fay had advised him jovially to simply accept whatever Tomoyo would want to buy, no matter how much strain his wallet would have to sustain.

"Is this what you two usually do when you go shopping with your... dates?" Kurogane had demanded, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Fay and Syaoran had immediately responded, "Yes," at the same time, which only managed to convince Kurogane that he really didn't have a clue about the whole going-shopping-with-my-date procedure.

_I hope I don't regret this_, he thought wearily as he crossed his arms over his chest. _But it's not like I have any other leads to follow. Man, this is way worse than just taking her out to dinner! At least I had a plan to follow whenever we went out! What if I mess up? I don't know a thing about shopping with girls!_

"Kurogane? Are you all right?"

"What?" Kurogane said quickly, snapping out of his reverie and turning his head to look at his girlfriend.

Tomoyo looked back at him with concern, her brow wrinkling. "You're looking rather ill. Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

Kurogane sweat-dropped and looked away, a faint blush creeping up on his face. "It's nothing," he replied shortly.

Tomoyo frowned slightly, but made no comment as she sat back against her seat. She had only shot a cursory glance out of the window when she suddenly sat up and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, Kurogane. This is where we get off."

Suppressing a groan, Kurogane followed after her, wondering dully whether he had brought enough cash with him. He wasn't exactly keen on the prospect of having to resort to his credit cards. He would prefer it if he could see just how much money would be slipping through his fingers with this so-called 'downtown stroll.'

"Oh! Look at that!" Tomoyo squealed happily, dragging him by the forearm to point excitedly at an expensive-looking dress in one of the display windows of a store. "It's the latest design by Hokuto Sumeragi! She's a very talented designer, isn't she?"

Squaring his shoulders, Kurogane decided that it was time to follow some of the advice he had been given as he didn't have a clue what Tomoyo was talking about. "Oh, yeah..." He dipped his head once in a nod. "The color is nice..."

"It's beautiful! Those sashes really give it a mystical flair, don't they? But she's rather overdone it with all of those ruffles," she added professionally.

"If you say so..."

Tomoyo took his hand and led him along beside her as they walked down the busy street, talking animatedly about ideas she had come up with some designs of her own. She had been so caught up with the designer dress that it was a wonder that she didn't drive Kurogane crazy with all of her chatter. Kurogane hid a small smile behind his nonchalant expression. Tomoyo would talk about the most mundane things so passionately that he could not help but admire her character. If it concerned things that she was interested in, her breath would usually be in need of catching up with her quick mind.

They stopped sometimes to look at display windows, and if they contained accessories or baubles to Tomoyo's tastes, they would enter the store and browse around, or else simply continue on until they reached the next store. In one of these cases, Tomoyo had asked Kurogane his opinion on a rather flimsy-looking pair of sunglasses that he was certain would break after two days' use. But he had simply shrugged and said that they looked nice on her.

After a couple of hours, they had stopped at a small plaza to rest for a few minutes, and Kurogane stole the opportunity to better examine his wallet. He suppressed a wince after his careful calculations. Nearly two hundred dollars had already flown out of the window. All right, so Tomoyo hadn't been able to resist buying a pair of shoes, two blouses, a new handbag, the flimsy sunglasses, and an all too revealing mini-skirt that he _really_ hadn't wanted her to buy, but could not really disagree to her purchase if he wanted to go about this right. He supposed that he could live with it, inwardly determined not to agree to shopping again with her anytime soon (and inwardly hoping that she would never wear that skirt in front of others).

But it was the last straw when, twenty minutes later, Tomoyo was looking at her reflection, tentatively fingering an colorful hat, which was a very bright shade of orange.

"No." He said it in a strong voice and resolutely shook his head.

Tomoyo blinked and turned to look at him. "No?"

"No," he repeated firmly, taking the hat from her and replacing it on its shelf. "It's horrible. I won't have you wearing such a garishly-colored thing on your head."

"Then which one do you like?" she asked him.

Kurogane peered down at the assortment of hats on display. On an impulse, he plucked a white straw hat with a light-blue ribbon wound around it, its two long ends dangling down. "This one," he said, placing it delicately on her head.

Tomoyo regarded herself in the mirror. "Isn't it a bit... plain?" she asked him critically.

He frowned slightly in confusion. "Plain? I don't know about that. All I know is that makes you more beautiful." It took a few seconds for him to register what he just blurted, and when he did, he flushed scarlet.

Tomoyo blushed slightly and giggled. "All right," she conceded. "I'll take this one, then."

After another hour of browsing around (accompanied by Kurogane's wallet steadily emptying), they had finally stopped at a small café for a rest before taking the bus to get back home. Tomoyo sifted around her ice cream with her spoon, her small brow furrowed in thought.

Kurogane looked at her in concern. "What's up?"

Tomoyo looked up in surprise. "Oh, nothing," she smiled. "I was just thinking..." She spooned some ice cream into her mouth. "You know what?" she suddenly asked him.

"What?"

"I really enjoyed shopping with you," she said, smiling again.

"You did?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded. "You actually had an opinion on the things I wanted to buy, and I liked that."

Kurogane made to say something, remembering the advice that his friends had given him, but he stopped himself. "Wait a minute... you liked it that I had an opinion?"

"Certainly! Sakura-chan and Ashura-kun hate it when they go shopping with their boyfriends. They've told me that they hardly pay any attention to what they buy. It's a feeling of neglect that, I admit, I was anticipating in you, but you proved me wrong."

Kurogane clamped his mouth shut and slouched in his chair. He shouldn't have listened to their stupid advice, he thought angrily. He knew it! He should have just followed his instincts as usual.

"But I'm surprised that you let me buy that skirt," she added with a mischievous smile.

Kurogane's mouth twitched slightly. "The skirt's not that bad," he said gruffly, shrugging. "Just... a little inappropriate for daily use." He inwardly cursed himself for not thinking up of a better excuse.

"I know," she admitted, holding him in her gaze as she leaned forwards. "I'll only wear it for you," she whispered in his ear.

Now _that_ caught him by surprise, and he found himself blushing furiously again.

"You should see your face when you blush," she told him, laughing as she stood up and took a few of the shopping bags. "Now, why don't we get going?"

Kurogane nodded, grabbing the rest of the bags after he paid for the ice cream and followed after her. And as he followed her, looking down at her warmly with a rare smile on his face, he silently decided that being himself was really all that he needed to do when he was in Tomoyo's company. And he made a promise to himself that when the time came for him to take another important step in their relationship, he would most certainly not ask for _any_ advice. Especially from Syaoran and Fay!


	7. Always

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**Always**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (Set one year after Kurogane first met Tomoyo) Kurogane is not someone who would be termed as 'sociable'... rather being the opposite. Just when Tomoyo has had about enough, she comes to understand a little more about his personality... and about Kurogane himself.

**Warning:** Do not read unless you have read Volume 13 of the manga (or seen Episode 40 of the anime), or unless you have an idea of what really happened in Kurogane's past. Otherwise, you'll feel very confused.

* * *

Tomoyo was usually a very well-mannered young lady. She was polite, always listened to others, and never lost her temper. If something was not to her liking, she would always accept it, and do so with grace and dignity, as was befitting of a royal princess.

But now was not one of these times.

Tomoyo strode down the long corridors rapidly, hitching up her skirts to move faster, a frown marring her otherwise calm features. She swept past a group of startled-looking ladies-in-waiting without so much as shooting them a second glance, her waist-length black hair flying behind her.

The group of girls exchanging knowing, exasperated looks. The eleven year-old princess was obviously preparing to have a long chat with a certain ninja-in-training who had undoubtedly forgotten his place—_again_.

The whole court had sympathized with Kurogane when he had first come to Shirasagi Castle. As the orphaned son of a lord and a miko, and a powerful warrior even at the young age of fifteen, he had been treated with respect and honor, in hope that he would one day live up to his family name. But Kurogane had not wanted their pity, and had scorned their efforts with obscene curses and threats, withdrawing even further into the solitary shell he had created around himself. He would not even earn his keep, which made the whole court positive that he would soon be shown the door any day now. They had all given up on him as a lost cause because of his antisocial attitude.

All except for Tomoyo.

She came to a stop before his door and made to open it, but pulled back her hand the last second. Even though she was angry with him, she knew it would be rude of her to just barge in without so much as a warning. She settled on a light knock before drawing the door open without waiting for a reply. "Kurogane?" she said questioningly, tentatively poking her head in the room.

His room was surprisingly neat and tidy, devoid of personal items save for a few articles of clothing folded upon a few cushions and the silver sword Ginryuu lying across his bed. Kurogane himself was sitting in the small seat beside the window, his forehead resting against the cold glass as he gazed listlessly at the setting sun beyond the horizon. The mixture of the warm autumn colors of red and gold would have been able to move any person, but Kurogane was an exception. His blood-red eyes turned ever so slowly to hold her in his gaze, then flitted back to the window in disinterest.

Interpreting his silence as an affirmation that he at least accepted her presence for the time being, she drew the door shut behind her. It was astonishing, and viewed by many as something totally irregular, that Tomoyo sought out Kurogane's approval. As a princess, obviously it should be the other way around, but Tomoyo has always acted against tradition, especially in her unconventional method of restoring him to sanity.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "I was hoping we could have a little talk, but you were absent at dinner." She supposed that sounded appropriate as an introduction.

Kurogane's mouth twitched ever so slightly before he replied, "I wasn't hungry."

Tomoyo smiled to herself. _Now we're making some headway_, she thought with satisfaction. _If he's willing to talk, then the rest will be a breeze!_ "That's what I thought as well, but I started getting worried since you were also absent at lunch." Now why did she have to say _that_? She hastened to cover it up somehow. "What I mean to say is, I thought you might have gotten ill." She could feel her face burning, knowing with a dread certainty that Kurogane would see through her act. "Well, I... I was worried," she finished lamely. _Oh, how embarrassing!_

Kurogane continued to stare out the window, but he slowly arched an eyebrow. "You were worried about me?" he asked her quietly.

Tomoyo blinked. She had never heard him sound so serious before. Usually, his anger would always get the best of him and then there would be no dealing with him. He would growl and snarl at everyone, and it would take a miracle for him to calm down again. He was quite a hot-head, and rebellious by nature, resisting the courtiers' attempts to tame him. But Tomoyo was so surprised by his present behavior that she even forgot her previous irritation with him. He reminded her of the time when they had first talked and introduced themselves to each other. Was he thinking back on what had happened to change his life so drastically?

Kurogane turned his head to look her in the eye. Tomoyo swallowed uneasily. She always felt as if his eyes were drilling into him whenever he looked at her with those blood-red orbs, as if he had the ability to read her mind. But this time she was determined to return his gaze, which she did, tilting her chin up slightly in defiance.

"Pah!" Kurogane snorted dismissively. "As if! Your sister sent you just to make sure I hadn't escaped or something, didn't she?"

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. The nerve of him! Here she was, baring her soul to him, and all he did in return was dismiss her efforts in her face! "How dare you?" she flared, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "I came here of my own free will, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, right!" Kurogane shouted angrily, leaping to his feet. "That bitch just accepts me here because she wants a new addition in that frigging army of hers, and that's the only reason you're interested in me!"

"That's not true! If that were the only reason, she would've had you training continuously day and night!"

"Aha!" He pointed a finger at her accusingly. "See! I'm right! It's _one _of the reasons I'm still trapped here! You said it yourself!"

Tomoyo angrily stamped her little foot down. "Stop talking as if you're a prisoner!"

"I _am_ a prisoner!" he shot back. "Why the hell are there ninja always watching me, then? They're always following me and spying on me wherever I go, and don't you start defending yourself saying that you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

"How would I know about ninja following you? That's Souma's doing, not mine!"

"But that bitch follows orders from your sister, doesn't she? See? I knew it! I'm some sort of a tool you're all planning to use, aren't I?"

"By the gods!" Tomoyo cried out in exasperation, throwing her hands up into the air. "You really are the most thick-headed person I've ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"Oh, yeah? Same here!"

"You're such an ungrateful brat!"

"Look who's talking! If I didn't know any better I'd say that _you_ were the brat! A spoiled brat!"

"Uncouth barbarian!"

"Pampered princess!"

They ended up hurling insults at each other, calling each other names at the top of their voices. Some of them were partly true while others were purely figments of their imaginations. It was a wonder that no one came running in to see what the commotion was all about. Could they even hear them? They _were_ shouting, weren't they?

But to be honest with herself, Tomoyo actually felt good to be shouting. She usually always had to compose herself, but this argument was actually giving her the chance to blow off her steam, and she was soon grinning broadly in enjoyment. Just when they had fallen back to spurning each other's ranks for lack of ideas coming to them, Tomoyo suddenly burst out laughing hysterically.

Kurogane was so stunned that he simply gaped at her. "Huh?"

He only succeeded in making her laugh harder than ever, and she was soon clutching at her stomach with mirth.

Kurogane scratched his head, at a loss from her sudden outburst. He had always thought of her as a strange personage, and this display only enhanced his suspicions. "What the hell's gotten into you?" he demanded sourly.

Tomoyo stifled her giggles and raised her head, her eyes twinkling impishly. "You know, it's quite refreshing to have an argument after a relatively dull day," she told him matter-of-factly.

Kurogane regarded her with a puzzled furrow between his brows. "You're actually _enjoying_ yourself?" he asked her, stunned beyond belief.

"Of course! This argument was just what I needed to make a rather boring day interesting."

"Then you aren't afraid of me?" he blurted before he could stop himself.

Tomoyo blinked in confusion. "Afraid? Why would I be afraid of you?"

Kurogane half-shrugged and sank back into the window seat. "Everyone's afraid of me," he said bitterly. He leaned his forehead against the window pane, his eyes somewhat melancholy as he looked down at his feet. "Just because I'm different from them."

Tomoyo quirked an eyebrow. "And is that something to be ashamed of?"

He looked up at her in surprise.

Tomoyo settled down beside him and regarded him seriously. "Everyone's different. It's the differences that define us."

"But I'm not good enough for them," he mumbled, hugging his legs to himself. "I'm not like all of the court officials. I wasn't raised like them. I have different beliefs, different ideals. They don't like and accept anyone who's different."

Tomoyo pursed her lips. "Are you seeking out their approval?"

"Not exactly," he said defensively. "I just don't want them to treat me differently." He exhaled wearily. "They always look at me like I'm some sort of nutcase. As if I'll suddenly snap and attack them all."

Tomoyo pressed her lips together. Needless to say, Kurogane had indeed acted like that when he had nearly gone mad with grief from the shock of losing both of his parents almost simultaneously a year ago. Tomoyo was positive that there would be no chance of it ever happening again, but it wasn't likely that she could convince everyone else. Even though she was the princess, she was only eleven years old, after all.

"Your antisocial attitude doesn't help the situation, you know," she told him critically. "Maybe if you made a bigger effort to be nicer—at least be more polite—they wouldn't be so afraid of you."

He reluctantly grunted in agreement.

"But you should always be yourself," she added.

He snorted derisively. "Easy for you to say," he grumbled.

"I suppose so," she admitted with a helpless laugh. "But don't worry. Even if nothing comes out of it, you'll always have me."

Kurogane's brow wrinkled in confusion. "I will?"

"Definitely!" she assured him with a nod. "I only ever feel comfortable and act like myself in your company, to be honest. Everyone else is so dull and boring." She smiled at him warmly. "You're always here to brighten up my dull days!"

Kurogane sighed in exasperation. "Well... I guess you do pretty much the same for me, Tomoyo," he admitted helplessly.

Tomoyo looked up at him in surprise. "You... you just said my name, didn't you?"

Kurogane blinked in confusion at first. Then what she said suddenly registered. His eyes widened in horror. "I-I didn't mean any disrespect!" he said quickly. "I only meant—" But he was not allowed to continue, for Tomoyo had suddenly shrieked with happiness and had twined her arms about his neck, kissing his cheek.

Kurogane stiffened in surprise, his hair suddenly standing on end. He was totally clueless as to how he should react. All he understood was that the princess was kissing him. Kissing _him_ of all people! It was a kiss on the cheek of course, but nevertheless a kiss. He had never been kissed to know how to react!

Tomoyo (thankfully) released him soon afterwards. "I'm so happy! I've been waiting for you to call me by my proper name for ages!"

"Er..." Kurogane found himself at a loss to say anything more intelligent-sounding.

"I want you to call me by my name all the time," she promptly informed him. "Friends should call each other by their proper names, right?"

"...Friends?" he said slowly.

"Of course! We're friends, aren't we?"

Kurogane did not answer at first. But seeing Tomoyo's happy, smiling face, he felt something in his chest flutter slightly. In his heart, he truly wanted a friend; someone whom he could talk to with no fear and share everything with... someone who would always be there for him and by his side.

An awkward smile crept up onto his face. "Of course... Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo beamed and smiled up at him warmly.

In that moment, Kurogane knew in his heart that no matter what would happen in the distant future, Tomoyo would always be there for him.

_Always._


	8. Along the Moonlit Bay

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**Along the Moonlit Bay**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (AU) Tomoyo and Kurogane take a walk in the moonlight, and she confronts him on a subject that he's been avoiding...

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the darkness of the night, its pearly-white light shimmering upon the surface of the waves drowsily lapping the beach's shore. Two figures walked along, side by side, their bare feet sinking into the damp sand as the water every now and then frothed around their ankles. A light breeze caressed them, bringing with it the tangy scent of the sea.

Tomoyo shivered slightly and wrapped her arms about herself to ward off the chill. Noticing this, Kurogane drew her closer, wrapping an arm about her small shoulders to provide her with warmth.

"You smell nice," she whispered, snuggling against his chest, the wind whipping her skirt about her knees.

He did not reply; instead, he led her away from the shoreline to a dry patch of sand where they sat down. But he still kept her arm around her.

They sat together in silence for a time, listening to the waves of the ocean and gazing at the star-dotted sky. It was a quiet night, one that inspired peace and tranquility. A perfect night.

"The moon is so beautiful," Tomoyo sighed, inhaling deeply. "It was a good idea to come here."

"It was the only way we could ever have a moment's peace to ourselves," he agreed quietly. "The others are always in the way..."

Tomoyo was silent for a time. "Maybe we should tell them," she suddenly suggested thoughtfully.

"Tell them what?" Kurogane asked blankly.

"About us... our relationship."

Kurogane snorted. "Yeah, right. And have that blond bastard laughing his head off? I'll pass."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Fay-kun might find it amusing at first—that's the way he is, after all—because it'd be something totally out of the blue and unexpected for him."

"And for everybody else, no doubt," Kurogane added dryly.

"Well, yes, I suppose so. Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are definitely going to be as surprised as Fay-kun." She grinned. "But at least they won't be laughing."

Kurogane shifted himself slightly to face her, looking deeply into her eyes. "Do we really have to tell them?" he whispered, stroking her cheek with his fingers. "Aren't you happy the way we are?"

Tomoyo's eyes were half-closed and she parted her lips slightly, her face very close to his, but she cut herself short. Kurogane's eyes always had a way of mesmerizing her and making her forget everything, but she was determined that she would make him see the wisdom of her point of view.

"But it's not easy to see each other as often as we like," she said softly, drawing closer as she lay the palm of her hand against his chest. "Sometimes we don't see each other for days on end."

"Tomoyo, that's not true," he pointed out. "We see each other everyday at work."

"Exactly," she said, the tone of her voice hard. "At work." She began to trace her fingers lightly over his chest. "I don't want us to act like we hardly know each other at work."

"What's wrong with acting like that?"

"A lot of things," Tomoyo replied, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent deeply. "I want to be able to feel your arms around me whenever we see each other. I want to see your rare smiles, the smiles that you reserve only for me. I want you to greet me with a thousand kisses, just like the way you greet me whenever you take me out."

"Do you really want all that?"

"Yes," she whispered, laying her head against his chest. "I don't want us to hide what we feel for each other." Her hand suddenly gripped at the material of his shirt. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you," he said immediately, stroking her hair lightly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"The why can't we tell them?"

Kurogane lay his cheek upon the top of her head. He remained silent for a time, his expression one of deep thought. He finally exhaled softly and looked down at her. "Since you want to so much... okay."

Tomoyo looked up at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Really," he confirmed, smiling faintly. "We shouldn't hide anymore."

Tomoyo smiled up at him in gratitude, her luminous violet eyes shimmering with happiness. Kurogane caught his breath in his throat, awestruck at how stunningly beautiful she suddenly appeared in the moonlight, her long dark hair fluttering behind her in the wind and her smooth skin almost glowing. Just like a princess.

He raised her chin with his forefinger, held captive by the stunning depths of her eyes, and gently touched his lips to hers. Tomoyo closed her eyes and wrapped her arms about his neck as she opened her mouth beneath his. Kurogane's hands slipped around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Kurogane..." she whispered faintly after a few moments.

"Mm?" he murmured, too busy kissing her neck to pay much attention to what she was saying.

"Do you remember that"—she inhaled sharply when he playfully nipped at her earlobe—"assignment they gave us a few weeks ago?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Well... isn't it due... tomorrow?"

Kurogane stopped kissing her abruptly, his body stiffening. Tomoyo could feel his hot breath on her neck, and it sent pleasurable shivers down her spine.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath. "I forgot about that. I haven't gotten anything ready."

"Neither have I."

Kurogane drew back and looked down at her with amused eyes. "You forgot, too?"

"Well..." she said slowly, her lips forming a small, seductive smile. "...with you constantly on my mind it's impossible for me to concentrate on anything else."

"Oh, really?"

"It's the truth," she whispered.

Kurogane pretended to actually consider the situation. "We can always ask for two more days to work on it," he suggested lightly.

"That's not going to make Eriol-kun happy," Tomoyo noted with a playful pout.

"Screw him," Kurogane said huskily, pulling her closer to him. "There's no way I'll be able to concentrate on anything like that tonight."

"Is it my fault?" she asked innocently with a small giggle.

"Hell, yeah," he said, drawing her into another passionate kiss, and she gladly surrendered, melting against him.


	9. Secrets

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**Secrets**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (AU) Your basic princess and warrior, medieval-style, with the common lingering doubts of ever being accepted as a couple. Dashes of Souma/Kendappa here and there.

* * *

The wind rustled the leaves of a nearby tree, causing Tomoyo to jump a little in surprise. Seeing that there was nobody there, she exhaled softly. The moon was bright enough to light her way, so she continued on through the ancient trees with sure and swift steps. She had recognized the broken branch on her left, and the twisted tree limb by her dainty feet. She was in familiar territory now.

By now, she could hardly discern the castle's walls if she turned around in search of them. She was too far away to be seen. She continued along her path determinedly, picking her way carefully, until she reached a small, secluded little clearing with a bowed tree, gnarled with time. This was where she was supposed to be. She smiled slightly as anticipation gripped at her heart. It was almost time.

A horse neighed faintly in the distance. Fearing that it might be a patroller from the castle who had come to find her, she crouched down behind the tree so she wouldn't be seen. She heard a faint clopping sound in the distance—the sound of a horse's hooves. After several tense moments, the sound ceased. She peered tentatively from behind the tree, wondering where the rider had stopped.

"You're not exactly the easiest person to find in the middle of the night," a gruff voice suddenly said from behind her.

Tomoyo squeaked in surprise and whirled around. "Kurogane! Don't scare me like that again!"

Kurogane chuckled softly as he dismounted and tied his black's reins on one of the lower tree branches. "You're too skittish for your own good."

"You can't blame me for that," she whispered defensively. "The way we sneak out at night to see each other has put enough strain on my nerves. They nearly caught us last time!"

"Because the Queen's precious sister is too valuable to be seen in the presence of the Duke?" he asked slyly.

"Duke?" she repeated in amazement. "They made you a duke? When?"

"Not just a duke," he corrected her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her down so they could sit side-by-side under the tree. "They've made me _the_ Duke."

"The First Duke that answers to the Queen herself?"

"Yes!" He could hardly contain his excitement. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"But... when did this happen? Where was I?"

His expression darkened. "It happened during one of your fainting spells."

"Oh, dear," she whispered. She bowed her head. "I'm so sorry... I can't believe I missed something so important for you."

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes and the hard line of his mouth softened. "It's all right. It was only an informing of sorts. The formal ceremony hasn't happened yet."

Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I know how important this is for you. I want to be with you when it happens."

He arched a mocking eyebrow. "Even though it will be from afar?"

"Never mind that," she chided gently, swatting his arm. "At least I'll be present."

"At the Queen's right hand, no doubt."

She giggled. "Yes, well, at least I'll have a good view of your face when Onee-sama begins to recite your duties to you."

"You just had to go and spoil my perfectly good mood, didn't you?"

"But of course," she admitted without preamble. "I needed a comeback for the way you frightened me before."

He snorted derisively. "Whatever."

Tomoyo pouted and began to play with the collar of his tunic. "Kurogane isn't mad at me, is he?" she asked, artfully batting her eyelashes at him.

He rolled his eyes at her, indicating that he didn't approve of the way she was trying to manipulate him, but his hold on her waist did not slack.

Tomoyo's heart was in her luminous violet eyes as her lower lip began to quiver.

Oh, great! That was all he needed! For her to start shedding crocodile tears and accusing him of not loving her enough and all that crap. Looking down at her watery eyes, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, even though he knew he was being cruelly manipulated by the female mind. He exhaled in defeat. "'Course I'm not mad." Then he smirked at her and offered, "Kiss and make up?" thinking that it was high time the male mind did something about the situation.

Tomoyo's triumphant smile was answer enough. Oh, well, so much for getting back at her. Maybe he really was hopelessly wrapped around her little finger, after all.

He had her crushed against his chest and their lips fused together quicker than a warrior could draw out his sword. This time, it had been two weeks since they had last been able to sneak away from their duties to see each other, so it was a more passionate kiss than usual... not that either of them were complaining. The way Tomoyo's fingers threaded through his hair and her mouth opened beneath his in sweet abandon told him that she didn't mind being handled roughly every now and then. He didn't mind it when she suddenly hooked her right thigh around his waist, either... _much_. He dreaded to think what the Queen would do to him if she were to suddenly happen upon them entangled together in such a manner.

Kurogane was termed an outlander by some people—by most, actually. He had come several years ago to the kingdom at a request of the Queen, Tomoyo's older sister. They had been experiencing trouble at the borders with enemy kingdoms, and Queen Kendappa had decided that a suitable General had to be found to lead her forces against them. She did not trust most of the members of the Peer, for their titles were hereditary, chosen long before she had ascended the throne, so she had decided that she would have to employ mercenaries into her service, people who would gain their positions because they deserved them, not because they were born to them.

She had heard of many mercenaries over the time, most of them with outstanding reputations, but it had been proved in combat that Kurogane was the most skilled. Kendappa had personally fought with them all to judge their worth, and only Kurogane had come close enough to cause her any harm, managing to scratch her cheek with the tip of his sword. But instead of such an action angering her, it had amused her to no end. Kendappa had immediately wished to employ him into her service fulltime, and he had not deemed it a terrible loss. The pay he made in a month was more than he had ever earned in a year's time. He became the General, with a number of other skilled mercenaries becoming lieutenants and captains beneath him, took command of the kingdom's armies, and led them to victory. It had taken two years, but it had been worth it.

Upon his return, Kendappa showered him with lands and titles. She made him a Viscount and gave him land, but he still remained the General of her armies. And steadily, over time, he acquired more land and rose higher in rank, until he had currently become a Marquis, all in return for 'services to the Crown.' He had attained a steady, yet monumental place in the Peer in the short span of six years after the Border Wars. He was fiercely loyal to the Royal Family, and Kendappa only blindly trusted him among the rest in the Peer.

It had also been sometime after the Border Wars when he had first met Tomoyo.

Kendappa had summoned him a little after she had made him a Viscount, wanting him to look into some issues for her. He recalled that he had been forced to wait hours for her before she had finished with her courtly duties, his patience wearing thin at being left high and dry in her private library. Not twenty minutes had passed, however, before Souma, Kendappa's personal advisor (and something more, Kurogane suspected, if the honeyed looks Kendappa kept shooting her were any indication), had left him waiting for the Queen, when a melodious voice had suddenly said, "You look bored to death."

He had stiffened and turned in his chair to see a young girl sitting sedately on the Queen's desk, calmly combing the hair of a doll she cradled in her arms. She was dressed in a frilly beige-colored dress, her short legs were dangling down from the desk and moving rhythmically in opposite directions, and her long black hair was swishing with every flick of her delicate pale face. Her frame appeared peculiarly fragile, but her amethyst eyes shone with an unnatural strong will.

"When did you get here?" he demanded in surprise. He hadn't heard the door open, nor the characteristic patter of small feet.

She shot him a small, furtive smile, giggling, "It's a secret." She finished tending to her doll by laying the comb aside and tying a bright pink bow on the top of its head. She held the doll out proudly to him. "This is Sakura-chan," she introduced them. "She's a bit frightened of you, so don't shout too much."

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls?"

"I only bring Sakura-chan out on important occasions," the girl said primly, with a toss of her raven locks. "And she's not just a doll. She's my bestest best friend."

"I don't think there's such a word as 'bestest,' you know."

The girl hadn't dared to let that piece of information ruffle her feathers. "Well, there is for me!" She stuck her tongue out at him and returned to smiling at the doll, whispering something like, "He didn't really mean it, Sakura-chan, don't be sad..."

Least to say, Kurogane was intrigued by the weird behavior of this girl. Strong will indeed! "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Tomoyo." She smiled brightly at him. "And yours?"

"Kurogane."

"Ah, so you're that man Onee-sama kept babbling about." Her tone switched from sounding somewhat bored to sounding genuinely interested. "I've heard a lot about you."

He had been tempted to ask her who her sister was, but he was more interested in asking, "What have you heard about me?" curious as to hear the answer.

"That you're a bloodthirsty outlander who wants to marry the Queen and become King and rule over our lands with your iron fist."

He snorted incredulously at her answer. "Your sister said that?"

"No, the court members did. That's what they're talking about now, actually. Onee-sama's trying her very best to defend you."

It only registered in his mind at that moment who Tomoyo really was. "Wait a minute... is your sister by any chance... the Queen?"

"Yup!"

_Oh, shit!_ That was the end of his career. Hadn't been much of a career, he thought drearily, but he'd liked it of late, especially since his title had come with his own land to command. He sort of liked giving orders around and living comfortably. Any minute now, the Queen would come in and the spoiled princess would burst into fake tears, sobbing that the big bloodthirsty man had bean mean to her little doll-friend. She'd probably throw a tantrum that he be hanged for his rudeness. Spoiled nobles did that often. Especially with him. And the worst part was that everyone would always side with the pampered brats.

"I think they're wrong, you know," Tomoyo suddenly said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I think you're not as bloodthirsty as you're trying to pass on that you are. Onee-sama thinks so, too. You just want people to respect you, don't you? Being in a position of power was just a perk." She giggled and added, "I hardly see you wanting to become a King. I think you'd prefer to just have the freedom to wield your sword rather than sit in a hard chair listening to boring courtiers all day long."

Kurogane's jaw dropped open. She had read him like an open book! "But how...?"

She giggled again. "It's a secret!"

They had first met in that library six years ago, and back then, neither of them would have expected the feelings that would develop for each other afterward. After that, whenever Kurogane returned to the castle, they would enjoy long talks together, taking pleasure in each other's company, for neither one nor the other had ever had anyone they could count as a true friend... one that could be trusted, at least. That was one of the reasons Tomoyo had been so attached to the doll she had named 'Sakura-chan' back then, even at age twelve. She had felt that the doll was the only one whom she could trust with her life and would never betray her. But as soon as she and Kurogane had agreed to become friends, he had never seen that doll again.

However, when other feelings, stronger than the bonds of friendship they shared, began to slowly emerge, they had both had a hard time dealing with them, for similar, yet different, reasons. Kurogane felt that he was much too old for her and that his low rank would only be another obstacle in winning her heart over. Tomoyo felt that no one would approve of her decision because of their age difference and that the alibi they would use against her would be his low rank. Neither of them had told the other anything, both fearing how everyone would react... and how the other would react, as well.

One day, however, they had been talking in the castle gardens together, Kurogane telling Tomoyo about his latest adventure. Although it wasn't in the ordinary line of work a General and a Count (by that time, he had risen slightly in rank from being a Viscount to becoming a Count) had to face, Kurogane enjoyed going on these special missions for the Queen. They were a splendid way to break his monotonous daily routines, and he was the only one the Queen trusted enough to send on these missions. This time, he had managed to subdue a notorious thief who had stolen some of the Queen's documents to forge her seal for his own means with much difficulty. Just as he has been in the process of retelling what had happened to Tomoyo, he accidentally let a few words slip that he shouldn't have.

"The guy pushed me in a corner and pointed my sword at my throat. _My_ sword! Can you believe it, Tomoyo? It slipped from my hand for just two seconds and the mangy bastard had the nerve to touch it with his grimy hands and threaten me with it! With _my_ sword! 'Course I didn't let him get away with it. All I had to do was... what is it?"

He noticed that she came to an abrupt stop and he turned around, a worried frown on his face. "Are you all right, Tomoyo-hime?"

"You... you called me by my name," she whispered faintly. "Before... while you were telling me about the thief. You... you called me 'Tomoyo'..."

Kurogane didn't even know what to say. "I... uh..." How could he have let his tongue slip like that!

Thoughts about what she might do to him for such disrespect began to fill his mind, but nothing could have prepared him for the sound of her delighted shriek and the stark reality of Tomoyo suddenly happily flinging her arms around his neck and giving him a full kiss upon the lips.

After that moment, they both knew that there would be no stopping what had just begun.

Kurogane used to visit the castle often before that. Once every two or three months, at the most. But after that day, he began to come up with a lot of excuses to visit at least two or three times a month, sometimes almost weekly. He couldn't afford to visit more often than that. He would stay for a day or two, then he and Tomoyo would meet together at night in the nearby woods. It was funny, in a way, that they did see and talk to each other normally during the daytime, but during the night they could do other things... more _pleasant_ things. The best part was that it was their little secret.

Sometimes, others mingled around the forest at night, either because, they too, wanted to find some privacy, or either because they had taken heed that the Crown Princess was missing. Kurogane and Tomoyo had been forced to change their meeting spots often, just like now, because of those little problems that kept cropping up. It was a hassle trying to find a new spot sometimes, but by now, neither of them cared.

They were too happy to care.

"We should do this more often," Tomoyo suggested breathlessly after they had broken apart, both panting for breath slightly. "If this is how kisses are after a little disagreement, imagine how they'll be if we _really_ start arguing."

"I'd hate for that to happen," he said as he pulled her back up in a sitting position.

"What? No more kisses? I was just getting good at it."

Kurogane chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "There. How's that for another kiss?"

"Really, Kurogane, it's not fair that you always draw the line at the most enjoyable point," she pouted.

"I think it's very fair my head's still clear enough to draw the line."

Tomoyo sighed and eased her head against his chest. She knew he was right. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer into his embrace, pressing his face into her hair, savoring the mesmerizing fragrance that filled his nostrils. She sighed again, content to merely lie in his arms and wish that this would never end.

"You know, this is going to have to stop sometime," he murmured against her temple.

Tomoyo looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock.

"We can't keep sneaking around like this," he continued. He drew closer and whispered, "And we can't keep drawing the line."

Tomoyo bit on her lower lip. He was right. He was so right that it hurt. She felt like she was going to faint again, but she gritted her teeth, determined not to appear weak. "Are you saying...?" She drew a breath to steady herself. "Are you saying that we can't be together?"

"Good grief, you weren't supposed to interpret it like that!"

His sudden outburst should have upset her, but she had gotten so used to his blunt personality over the years that it only made her burst into peals of silvery laughter. Kurogane used to hate her giggles at first, but he had gotten so used to them by now that he hardly noticed them. He catalogued it in his mind as one of Tomoyo's numerous quirks. Other quirks of hers were her unnatural fetish for designing dresses and the like, her unmerciful teasing streak, and her uncanny knack of reading people like an open book. And, perhaps, her fainting spells...

Kurogane involuntarily sighed at the thought. It had been several months now that Tomoyo had become subject to occasionally fainting. The physicians that had examined her had said something about a low presence of iron in her bloodstream or something, if he recalled correctly. (They had been bent on making a cut in her wrist to examine her blood, the slimy bastards. What was their fixation with cutting people open, anyway? That was a warrior's job, not a physician's.) Whatever the problem was, it made her feel light-headed and dizzy, and she would faint often. They had advised her to eat hearty meals with plenty of meat to combat it. Why she had to eat meat was beyond him, but he supposed meat had more 'iron' in it than other foodstuff.

In any other situation, he wouldn't have paid the physicians any heed, but in this situation, Tomoyo's welfare was at stake. He had had no other choice. He had pleaded her, cajoled her, begged her even, that she eat more meat to strengthen herself. The problem was that meat wasn't exactly Tomoyo's favorite food in the world.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" she asked him gently, laying her hand against his cheek in concern. "You were awfully quiet for a moment there."

"No," he replied. "I just remembered something, that's all." He looked down at her, an unnaturally soft expression on his face.

"When you start looking at me like that I know I have to worry," she teased.

Kurogane huffed and rolled his eyes, unable to hide the small smile that spread on his face, however.

"You were saying?" she asked, looking up at him.

Kurogane drew a deep breath and squeezed her shoulders slightly, as if trying to reassure himself that she was still there. "Well... now that I'll be made the First Duke... my rank'll be the highest it can get. I mean, well, there's nothing higher than a duke. And the First Duke at that!" He paused and moistened his lips before continuing. "I was just thinking... where do we go from here? I mean, where _can_ we go from here? We keep drawing the line somewhere and it's hurting us both. And I don't want that anymore." He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I want us to be something more. I don't want to draw the line anymore."

She frowned and slowly sat up, disentangling his hands from her. "You mean... you want to make it official?" She looked at him inquiringly, hopefully.

"It's... well, it's something that's been on my mind lately," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I've read about princesses and nobles marrying in history books and the like, and it sounds reasonable that the First Duke can ask for the Crown Princess's hand in marriage, no? I don't think the Queen would object now that I'll be the First Duke. That's like... that's like one rank right below yours!"

Tomoyo gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "You want to... you want to ask for my hand in marriage?"

"There's no need for you to rub it in my face..." he grumbled, reddening dangerously. "I'm embarrassed enough already from trying to put my feelings into words..."

"Oh, Kurogane!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck. "You've made me the happiest girl in the world!"

"Even though I'm some uncultured outlander?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's a ridiculous excuse," she scoffed. "A better excuse against marriage would be like what Onee-sama has."

"Does it have anything to do with that Souma, by any chance?"

"So you noticed." Tomoyo sounded proud of his correct observation.

"Hard not to the way the Queen makes eyes at her every now and then." He smirked down at her. "You look at me in the exact same manner."

"Be nice," she chided gently, swatting his arm playfully. "But now that you mention it..." she muttered thoughtfully as she settled back into his embrace. "Onee-sama doesn't want to ever discuss the subject if it concerns her... so that would make me the next in line for the throne, wouldn't you think?"

"Your point?"

She smiled slyly. "You might even be crowned King in the future! Goodness!"

"No way!"

"Imagine that! King Kurogane! Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It most certainly does not!" he protested vehemently. "I'd make a terrible King!"

"Don't worry, Kurogane, I'll be making the major decisions anyway," she hastened to assure him, smothering her laughter. "You'll be something more of a figurehead and occasionally give me your opinion on things."

"That's a relief," he sighed. "You'd be a much better ruler than me."

"Naturally," she smiled. "But really, there's no need to worry. I'll teach you whatever you need to know. And you already make good decisions on your own."

"Even though I'm an outlander?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she whispered, drawing back to look at him, her heart in her eyes. "Because you are _you_."

The next kiss they shared was tender, a sweet promise of beautiful things that they would share together when the time came. But for now, they could still cherish the fact that it was their little secret.


	10. Of Ghosts and Other Matters

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**Of Ghosts and Other Matters**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (AU) Having children had its ups and downs, Kurogane soon realized, looking down at the little boy who was his spitting image with a sense of trepidation. It made him wish that he had asked his mother for a fitting explanation instead. Though, Kurogane knew, if Tomoyo were here, she'd probably be laughing her head off rather than helping...

* * *

Today had started off like any other typical day. Kurogane had gotten up, eaten a quick breakfast, and gone to work on his motorbike, leaving Tomoyo with the car so she could take their five year-old son, Haganemaru, to the daycare center before going off to her own work. Around noon, Fay (affectionately called 'Uncle Fay' by the little child) had gone to pick Haganemaru up, babysitting him until Tomoyo came around five in the afternoon to take him home. Around seven, Kurogane had also come home. A daily-enough routine that should have ended with the three of them settling down on the couch after dinner for some quality family-time, if the phone hadn't rung earlier that evening.

Sakura had been on the other end, requesting to speak with Tomoyo on some urgent matter or other. Kurogane had wordlessly relinquished the phone to his wife before taking his proper seat in the squishy armchair before the fireplace, unfolding that morning's newspaper. He had long since decided not to interfere with 'womanly matters' whenever Sakura telephoned. But that didn't mean he was oblivious to the conversation.

"Goodness, it can't be _that_ bad, can it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. A slight frown began to form upon her brow. "Are you sure?" she pressed, chewing on her lower lip as she heard her friend's hurried reply. "Well, maybe..." Her words were cut off as Kurogane heard Sakura say something to her. He hadn't been able to exactly hear what she had said, but her tone of voice had sounded anxious. "Sakura-chan, be reasonable," Tomoyo told her sternly. "Don't jump to conclusions so easily. I'm sure it's all just a simple misunderstanding."

Tomoyo had looked so endearingly adorable, chewing on her lower lip, one hand on her hip and her dark hair falling in her eyes, that Kurogane had had to force himself to look back down at his paper to stop himself from getting up and kissing her right then and there. Something serious was going on, and he knew that his petite little wife wouldn't appreciate it at all if he interrupted her. But his sharp hearing had still caught her next words.

"I'm sure everything will work out between them, they're grown men for goodness sake." Tomoyo sighed and shook her head, listening to her reply. "I can't believe he'd say something like that, Sakura-chan. He isn't—" Sakura said something else and Tomoyo suddenly gasped, "Oh!" clasping a hand to her cheek. "No! You can't be serious!"

Kurogane had arched a quizzical eyebrow, finally giving up on pretending to read the paper as he put it to one side and rose from the armchair, striding over to Tomoyo's side worriedly.

"Yes... yes..." Tomoyo said distractedly. "Of course I'll be there. As soon as I can, right? All right... see you soon." She hung up on the phone, sighing heavily.

"What's happened?" Kurogane asked, gently squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's... complicated," she muttered, taking off her apron. "Sakura-chan's got a problem and she needs my help to fix it."

"Does it have anything to do with her brother and her boyfriend?"

Tomoyo paused from pulling on her jacket. "Strangely, it does," she answered. "Were you eavesdropping, Kurogane?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping," he said defensively. "It's not that hard to put two and two together."

"I always knew you had your light bulb moments," Tomoyo teased as she drew on her shoes. "Anyway, she needs me to somehow resolve the issue. I'll probably take the car, it's too long to walk there."

"But it's already half past eight. How long is this going to take?"

"Hopefully an hour, at the least. Add another hour for transport. And another hour if Touya-san and Syaoran-kun are too stubborn to listen to me."

Kurogane rolled his eyes and exhaled exasperatedly. "Can't you just... go in the morning or something?"

"Kurogane, you and I both know that I can't take time off of work."

"Of course," he said sardonically. "The great fashion designer Tomoyo Daidouji cannot possibly take time off of work, as her empire is sure to crumble to dust without her there." He snorted derisively. "I still don't get why you're still using your maiden name."

"Kurogane..." she crooned, putting her arms around his neck. "We've discussed this before. I started out in the fashion industry long before we met. Changing my name after our marriage would be like starting all over again."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Now, if you and Haganemaru are good boys I might just bring you two surprises when I get home."

"A surprise?" the little boy demanded excitedly from his seat before the fireplace. He put his picture book aside and scrambled up to Tomoyo and Kurogane. "Mommy's gonna bring me a surprise?" He tugged on her skirt a bit for good measure.

"I swear, that kid's taken after you when it comes to eavesdropping," Tomoyo chuckled affectionately. "Yes, Haganemaru, dear," she said, stooping down to kiss the boy's cheek. "I'm sure I'll be able to grab a sweet or two for you to eat tomorrow for a snack on my way to Sakura-chan's."

"Yay!" Haganemaru cheered. "Can Mommy get me some ice cream?" he asked hopefully.

"Haganemaru, it's too cold to eat ice cream. I'm sure you'd much rather enjoy something else. You wouldn't want to catch a cold now, would you?"

Haganemaru's face scrunched up into a thoughtful expression. "Could Mommy get me ice cream with hot chocolate syrup so I don't catch a cold?"

"We'll see," Tomoyo laughed as she enfolded him into a warm embrace. "You're such a treasure, Haganemaru."

The little boy flashed her a huge grin of thanks before streaking past her and settling down again on the floor before the fireplace.

"And if you're good, you'll get your treat tonight," Tomoyo whispered seductively in Kurogane's ear. She then kissed him slowly, stirringly, stepping back from him after several moments, her cheeks flushed. Any longer and she was liable to stay glued to him forever.

"If that's an appetizer I can't wait to see what the main course is like," he whispered back roguishly.

She gave him a small smile before turning to the door and stepping out, closing it behind her, but not before shooting him one last impish wink.

_That woman's going to be the end of me_, he thought happily as he turned and strode back into the living room. He spied his son reading a book (or rather just looking at the pictures) and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight, kiddo."

"Hey," Haganemaru grumbled, trying to flatten his hair again. "Why does Daddy always mess up my hair?"

"Like it's not messed up enough already," he scoffed, settling down into his armchair.

"I hafta look presentle in front of everybody, Daddy. You can't keep messin' up my hairdo."

"You mean 'presentable,' kid."

"Whatever," he shrugged, turning back to his book.

Kurogane scratched at his head, wondering if he was supposed to do anything. Truth be told, he had never really spent much quality time alone with Haganemaru before. Without Tomoyo being around, that is. She always seemed to be in some corner of the house, cleaning up or baking some sweet monstrosity or other, but she had never been away. Kurogane was at a loss.

He finally decided after a few minutes to do something with his hands. Getting up and going to the kitchen, he rummaged around the fridge a bit (cringing in disgust at all the sweets it contained) until he located a lone beer in the corner. It was from the six-pack he had bought last week, as he recalled. At least there was one left. He opened it and took a long drink, walking back into the living room and settling down into his favorite squishy armchair. No, he did not like it because it was squishy (or so he kept telling himself). He liked it because it was right beside the fireplace, providing him with a good means of warming up in such a chilly season.

He sat there for some time, nursing his beer and letting his thoughts wander, until he heard Haganemaru finally speak up.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you and Mommy do at night?"

He blinked, perplexed. "Eh?"

"Well, I hear strange noises at night sometimes," the little child said solemnly.

"What strange noises...?" Kurogane asked slowly and carefully.

"Well, some really loud creaking sounds."

Kurogane opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a feeble-sounding croak. He tried to cover it up by taking a large swallow of beer. "Is th-that all you hear?" he finally stammered.

Haganemaru frowned in thought. "I guess," he replied. "Kinda..."

"Well... it's probably just the wind then," Kurogane suggested feebly. "Well, you know," he continued in a stronger, more confident voice, "sometimes the wind makes tree branches sway and creak. And I bet your swing creaks in the wind, too! And maybe the chairs on the patio..."

Haganemaru sighed in relief and nodded. "Yeah, that's probably it!"

Kurogane couldn't exactly hide his own relief as he let out his breath explosively. He marveled at his son believing in such a weak lie. Well, maybe not so weak a lie. To the innocent child mind, swings and branches that creaked in the wind probably sounded perfectly normal.

"But what about the moans?" Haganemaru asked quietly.

Kurogane looked up so quickly that he heard his neck crack. "Wh-what?"

"I hear moans at night, too." He abandoned the book and crawled over to hug one of Kurogane's legs. "Coming from your room," he added in little above a whisper.

Kurogane just stared at him, mouth agape, making him look like an unintelligent fool.

"Is our house hauted, Daddy?"

Somehow, this brought him out of his frozen state. "Hauted?" he asked in confusion.

"You know, Daddy." Haganemaru looked around, as if fearful that someone was watching them, and whispered, "Ghosts?" his grip on Kurogane's jeans tightening.

It finally dawned on him then why Haganemaru had been asking him so many questions on the subject. He was afraid! "You mean 'haunted,' son," he corrected, scooping the five year-old up and setting him on his lap. "Haunted houses have ghosts."

"So our house really is h... haunted?"

Kurogane chuckled good-naturedly. "Not at all, Haganemaru. You see, those creaking noises are just as I said. They're caused by the wind."

"And the moans?"

"That's the wind, too. Sometimes, when the wind whistles through the trees, it's as if you hear someone crying."

"Yes, yes, yes! That's just how it sounded like!"

"You see? There's nothing to be afraid of."

Kurogane was only immensely relieved and thankful that Haganemaru hadn't had the urge to investigate what the noises _really_ were.

"My goodness, look at the time! Your mother's going to kill me if she finds out you've passed your bedtime!"

"Will you read me a bedtime story, Daddy?" Haganemaru asked hopefully. "Mommy always reads to me before I sleep."

"We'll have to brush our teeth and put our pajamas on, first."

"You're gonna get ready with me, too?" Haganemaru seemed thrilled by the prospect.

"'Course I will. Remember, Mommy said we have to both be good little boys to get our surprises."

"Oh, yeah!" He scrambled down the armchair and was about to run off to the bathroom, but he paused and seemed to think better of it. He turned back to his father and tugged on his jeans to get his attention.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down.

"What surprise is Mommy gonna get you, Daddy?" His expression was appropriately serious. "I don't think she said what it's gonna be."

Kurogane had to force down his swallow before he replied, "She never said."

"Oh." Haganemaru looked up at him then and held out his arms. "Will you carry me, Daddy?"

Kurogane seemed a little surprised, but shrugged and hefted him easily into his arms, earring himself a delighted shriek from the child for being so high in the air. He strode to the bathroom and set him down, handing him his toothbrush and the toothpaste. Haganemaru seemed a bit disappointed and reminded Kurogane that he had promised that they would brush their teeth together. So, having no other choice, Kurogane and Haganemaru brushed their teeth together, squabbling over who would use the toothpaste first, who would have the bigger toothpaste smile and who would get to spit into the sink first. Haganemaru seemed to be having so much fun that Kurogane wasn't too sore about humoring him and bruising his manly ego with such childlike displays (not that he didn't enjoy them, but that was another story).

Afterward, Kurogane hauled Haganemaru over to his room and tried to get him into his pajamas. It wasn't easy at first the way Haganemaru kept running around the room in childlike abandon, but he had managed it in the end (even though he noticed Haganemaru's shirt tag sticking up from the front and not the back after a few minutes). Haganemaru excitedly chose a book from the numerous he had scattered around his room and dove under the bed covers, hovering on the edge of the mattress excitedly so he could be right beside Kurogane from his sitting position on the floor. His violet eyes were alight with anticipation as he cuddled a white stuffed animal with rabbit-like ears in his arms.

Kurogane pursed his lips, looking at the title with distaste. "Snow White..." he mumbled. Really, he had to have a say in what books their son was reading. Sappy fairytales would do no good for a growing boy who was supposed to become strong like him.

"What's wrong, Daddy? Don't you know the story?"

"Eh? Sure I do..."

"Then read it to me!" He hesitated before adding a hopeful, "Please?"

Kurogane snorted softly. The kid was too spoiled for his own good. But he really was an adorable toddler. And too observant for his own good!

He shrugged and cleared his throat gruffly. "Well...once upon a time..."

Somewhere along the poisoned comb, Kurogane suddenly felt Haganemaru's head touch his shoulder. He turned his head to see that he had fallen fast asleep, still holding the tacky stuffed animal. Kurogane couldn't hide a soft smile that spread on his face as he gently eased him off of his shoulder and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and straightened, feeling the kinks in his knees from sitting for so long on the floor. He made for the door, but heard Haganemaru call him softly in his sleep. "Daddy?"

He turned and whispered, "Yes?" so as not to bring him fully awake.

"Will you read to me tomorrow night, too?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

There was a pause, then, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Will I hear more noises tonight?"

Kurogane froze. "I should hope not," he finally said truthfully.

"I hope not, too." Haganemaru yawned hugely and rolled onto his side. "G'night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, son." He quietly closed the door behind him, for once not ashamed of the warmth spreading in his chest.

—

"So, how did you two manage while I was gone?"

It was sometime around eleven when Tomoyo finally made it home, and she unceremoniously collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion. Her head was comfortably propped up against Kurogane's lap as her feet dangled off the couch-arm. He was absent-mindedly threading his hands through her hair as he looked down at her lovingly, but at her question he seemed to come out of his half-asleep state. "Hmm?"

Her lips quirked into a sly, knowing smile. "Were you two good little boys?"

"I'd say so. Haganemaru wants me to read to him tomorrow night, too."

"Really?" Tomoyo grinned. "That's wonderful. See? My absence did do you two some good. You spent some quality father-son time together."

"And you spent some quality time mothering two fully grown men."

Tomoyo chuckled softly. "Sakura-chan nearly threw a fit, she was so upset. In the end, that's what did the trick. Neither Touya-san nor Syaoran-kun could stand the sight of a crying Sakura-chan. Goodness, I couldn't either. I got so mad at them for making her cry that I threatened to unleash my secret weapon on them if they ever did it again."

"Your secret weapon?"

"You," she said simply. "They both sobered up immediately at the suggestion."

"See? Sometimes, diplomacy doesn't work. You need brute force to get your point across."

"Something you've always told me."

"I knew what I was talking about, Tomoyo."

"Sure you did." She suddenly flipped over and supported her chin in her hands, looking up at him with a captivating look. "So..." Her fingers began to crawl up his arm. "Are you ready for the main course?"

He caught himself swallowing in anticipation, then remembered what Haganemaru had told him earlier. "Um... I think there's something I should warn you about on that subject."

"What?"

Kurogane could feel his cheeks reddening. "We're... uh, well... we're a bit too noisy, I think."

"Excuse me?"

"Well..." Kurogane drew a deep breath and explained what had happened previously with Haganemaru.

Tomoyo's expression was mortified at the end of his tale. "Goodness! I would have never thought that he was such a light sleeper! How many times has this happened?"

"I... uh... I don't know. He never said how many times."

Tomoyo groaned and covered her face with her forearm (she had long since flipped back to rest her head against Kurogane's lap again). "Never, in all my life, have I ever heard of a child hearing his parents making love. How could have we been so careless?"

Kurogane made a strangled noise at her statement and sank into the couch a bit.

Tomoyo looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "You have?"

He nodded after several moments, his face beet-red.

"Oh? Who was it?"

There was an uneasy silence for several long moments before Kurogane practically squeaked, "Me," as quietly as he could.

This was enough to make Tomoyo sit up and gape at him in horror. "You did?"

"Well..." If his face got any redder Tomoyo felt it would surely explode. "I didn't exactly _hear_ them, if you get my drift."

She shook her head. "No, I don't get it."

"I... well... I..." Honestly, his face was red enough to match the couch's red shade. "I... walked in on them... doing it."

Tomoyo didn't even know what to say. She merely blinked once, then twice. Then she collapsed in helpless laughter.


	11. The Spark

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**The Spark**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (AU) Having children had its ups and downs, Kurogane soon realized, looking down at the little boy who was his spitting image with a sense of trepidation. It made him wish that he had asked his mother for a fitting explanation instead. Though, Kurogane knew, if Tomoyo were here, she'd probably be laughing her head off rather than helping...

* * *

The sound of pots and pans coming from the kitchen filled Kurogane's ears with its familiarity. He leaned back in his armchair and closed his eyes. He could even picture the way Tomoyo was preparing dinner in his mind. That loud clang meant that she had replaced the lid over the pot. Another soft thud meant that she had drawn out the cutting board. And those rhythmic chopping sounds meant that she was currently preparing a salad. Then he heard something else, something that had always made his heart skip several beats in the past.

_"Out of my life, out of my mind, out of the tears we can't deny, we need to swallow all our pride and leave this mess behind..."_

Tomoyo's voice always had a soothing effect on him. She'd occasionally sing a couple of verses here and there under her breath whenever she prepared a meal, but he would always be nearby to hear her. It was something like a game between them. He'd be somewhere in the house occupying himself with some task or other, but whenever Tomoyo would start singing, he'd stop and listen. Then, once she would finish with the dinner preparations, she would come find him and say, "Guess the song."

He knew it was her devious way of trying to get him interested in music genres that he despised and ignored. He didn't really mind, seeing as Tomoyo's voice always made the song sound better than the original, but he hated it whenever he lost. If he managed to guess the song (which was rare, but happened occasionally) he'd be rewarded with a _very_ promising kiss. If he failed to recognize it, Tomoyo would make him clean up after dinner.

His lips quirked slightly. He knew the song. It was a recent hit and it kept airing all the time on the radio. He'd even seen the video clip once while he was zapping through TV channels. All right, it was a pop-rock song, but he had to admit that it wasn't that bad. _Looks like I'm not gonna be washing any dishes tonight_, he thought smugly.

Despite this pleasant thought, his eyes drifted back to the clock and his expression darkened once more. It was almost time. He took a long swig from his beer and stared—or rather, glared—at the door again. He was feeling strangely apprehensive for some reason. He snorted derisively. Why on earth was he feeling apprehensive? If anything, he should be feeling murderous.

Here he was, sitting in his armchair on a Saturday night, nursing his beer and staring (oh, let's be honest with ourselves, he was glaring like no tomorrow) at the door. The clock continued to tick incessantly, as if bent upon getting on his nerves. It didn't help that his nerves had already been frazzled too many times that day. In fact, his nerves had been going from bad to worse all week.

"Um... I was thinking of introducing my boyfriend to you guys. I hope you don't mind. I'm sure you'll like him!"

Those had been his sixteen year-old daughter's words on Tuesday night. Kurogane's jaw had dropped opened unintelligibly at her words. He hadn't even been aware that Tsukiko _had_ a boyfriend. Tomoyo, however, had more tact than him. She had thought it a wonderful idea and had suggested that Tsukiko ought to bring him over to their house for dinner on Saturday. Tsukiko had asked him the next day and he had agreed.

So why was Kurogane feeling so nervous about the whole thing?

He was perfectly aware that Tsukiko wasn't his 'little girl' anymore. He was not oblivious to the change that had occurred over the years. She had grown up from the adorable little girl who would stand up to bullies to the young woman who could make men go weak to their knees (though Kurogane was still blissfully ignorant of the latter phenomenon). Tsukiko had been blessed with his height and crimson eyes, and her mother's pearly-white skin and wavy black hair. She had his guts and stubborn attitude, and Tomoyo's quick mind and manipulative ways. Having Tomoyo's taste in fashion didn't help either, though, Kurogane had to admit, it played its part. She looked pretty much like Tomoyo did at her age, only Tsukiko was taller and had a sharper tongue. She would occasionally shock him with the words that came out of her mouth. And Tomoyo kept telling him that _he_ swore like a truck driver! Ha!

Kurogane sank lower in his seat, absently fiddling with the empty beer can. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Tomoyo creep up behind him until she had wound her arms around him. "So?" she breathed in his ear, causing a shiver to travel down his spine. "Did you guess the song?"

"It's _Fairytale Gone Bad_, isn't it?" he asked, feeling _very_ distracted by the way Tomoyo's fingers were lightly massaging his shoulders. "By that new Finnish pop-rock band... what were they called now...? Ah! _Sunrise Avenue_, right?"

"Perfect," she purred, lightly kissing his throat. The soft, butterfly-like touch of her lips against his skin felt electrifying. "You're getting better at recognizing songs."

"Er..." he managed to croak, swallowing hard as Tomoyo's fingers began to draw lazy designs against his chest under his shirt. "Wh-what exactly are you doing?"

She smiled seductively as she paused from her ministrations. Kurogane's irregular breathing was just what she had been waiting for. She climbed up into his lap and straddled his hips, whispering, "Close your eyes."

He obeyed her command and felt her lips touch his eyelids, kissing him gently. She continued to rain soft kisses upon his face, so achingly sweet, that if they weren't expecting someone for dinner in a few moments and their daughter was sure not to come downstairs anytime soon, he would've taken her there and then. Man, the way this woman could turn him on was exhilarating! He settled for tightening his grip around her waist and seeking out her lips, their mouths fusing together for a deep, meaningful kiss.

"There," Tomoyo breathed when they broke apart, holding his face in her hands. "You look much more relaxed than before."

He opened his eyes and looked into her amethyst depths. "And harder," he added hoarsely.

"I noticed," she smirked, getting to her feet and smoothing out her dress.

"Eh? That's it?" He sounded like a child who had just had a nice treat snatched away from him.

Tomoyo gave him an arch look over her shoulder. "It's not like we're going to have the night to ourselves, Kurogane. Tsukiko's invited her boyfriend over, in case you've forgotten."

"Of course I haven't forgotten! But couldn't we... well, kiss a bit more?" he asked hopefully.

Tomoyo tried to smother her laughter, but was unsuccessful. "If you're a good father and don't embarrass our daughter tonight, I _might_ just consider your proposal."

"But—!"

"No buts," she interjected coolly. "This is an important night for Tsukiko and I won't have your overprotective attitude ruin it." Her eyes drifted over him and her lips quirked into an impish smirk. "I suggest you do something about your little friend before our guest arrives," she giggled evilly as she turned on her heel and retreated back into the kitchen.

_Damn little minx!_ he thought furiously. It was so like Tomoyo to turn him on and then leave him hanging on her every whim and word. He muttered a few choice swearwords under his breath. Somehow, it helped make him feel better.

"I heard that," Tomoyo called from the kitchen.

"Tch," he exhaled irritably.

He was fully prepared to sink back into his bleak thoughts again, had it not been for the sound of the doorbell, jolting him back to reality. He sprang to his feet, his throat tightening in trepidation. He looked down at himself and carefully smoothed out his jeans. He still couldn't understand why he was feeling so nervous.

"Answer the door, Kurogane," came Tomoyo's voice from the kitchen again.

_Why me?_ he thought angrily, but he knew better than to argue. He made for the door, but before he had barely taken a step, he heard a rumbling noise above his head.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" Tsukiko shrieked, running down the stairs two at a time, tying a last red ribbon around her wrist. She came to a breathless stop before the door and patted her hair nervously before drawing it open. Her face immediately broke into a sunny smile. "Hi! Come on in!" She opened the door wider for the taller man to pass through, closing the door behind him and grabbing his hand, eagerly leading him to face Kurogane.

The first impression Kurogane got was that the two of them standing together looked like they were the front-man and front-woman of a metal band. Tsukiko had straightened her hair and pulled back the half of it, having used hairspray to tame the rest into a stylish hairstyle. She was wearing black and red ribbons around her wrists and a long tight-fitting black dress with red sequins decorating her corset. The effect looked fabulous on her.

The way Kurogane was staring at the tall man by her side was as if he were taking mental notes, especially with the way his eyes raked over him. Green eyes, long shaggy brown hair tied in a ponytail, a silver fang-shaped earring, a tight-fitting shirt, and jeans tucked in leather boots, all black. The look was completed with a long black leather jacket.

"Um..." Tsukiko looked from one to the other nervously. "This is my father, Kurogane. Dad, meet my boyfriend, Isamu."

Isamu bowed slightly and extended a friendly hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you, sir. I've heard a lot about you from Tsukiko."

It was as if the word 'boyfriend' had suddenly snapped Kurogane back to reality and made the whole situation more life-like. "Er... yes..." He gave a polite nod and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too..." He suddenly frowned. "Er... what _have_ you heard about me?"

Tsukiko giggled and Isamu sweat-dropped nervously.

"Kurogane, don't just stand there," Tomoyo suddenly said, coming in from the kitchen with a welcoming smile. "Take the young man's coat from him."

"Oh! Right..." Kurogane fumbled to help Isamu take off his coat and hung it up on a free peg on the wall.

"I'm Tomoyo, Tsukiko's mother. And you are...?"

"Isamu," he said with a low bow. He extended his hand again. "It's a pleasure meeting you, miss."

"What a charming young man," she smiled, shaking his hand. "Here, you can use these slippers inside," she said, handing him the pair Fay usually wore whenever he dropped by for a visit.

"Thank you very much, miss."

After Isamu had removed his boots and replaced them with the blue slippers, Tsukiko led him into the living room. "Have a seat," she offered, patting the space beside her on the couch.

Isamu settled down beside her and mechanically put his arm around her. He suddenly seemed to remember that he was sitting in front of her parents and reddened, drawing back his arm and clasping his hands in his lap. The action made Tomoyo giggle and Kurogane scowl.

"So..." Tomoyo began, perching upon the arm of Kurogane's armchair. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Isamu?"

Tsukiko stiffened, but the question didn't seem to ruffle Isamu's feathers.

"Well, I'm a student at the local university. I'm studying psychology."

_What the hell?_ a voice seemed to scream inside of Kurogane's head. A university student? A university student dating _his_ high school daughter? There was no way he was going to allow something like this to pass, he thought vehemently, his right eye twitching slightly, as he unconsciously balled his hands into fists. _No fucking way..._

"Oh, really?" Tomoyo sounded genuinely interested. "How many years have you been studying psychology?"

"I'm only in my first year, so that would make me nineteen years old, miss."

In his current state, Kurogane seemed to have forgotten that he and Tomoyo had a larger age-difference than Tsukiko and Isamu had, something that Tomoyo firmly reminded him of when she supposedly laid a calming hand upon his shoulder... only that she was squeezing him with a vice-like grip that clearly got her message across: _"Keep your anger in check or else you'll have to deal with me."_

Kurogane and Tomoyo never really fought with each other, despite what other people might think by taking one look at the rugged-looking man. They bickered constantly, but it was the good-natured kind of squabbling that husbands and wives were prone to do, something in the nature of flirting with one another. However, there were times when Tomoyo and Kurogane had_really_ fought. These arguments were nothing like their bickering. Whatever insults they could hurl at each other hurt ten times more than usual, and they would both say things that they didn't mean caught up in the heat of the moment. Most people didn't know this side to Tomoyo, but, being married to her, Kurogane had come to accept it like he did the rest of her habits, only that he never wanted that other side to make its appearance. It terrified him, to be frank. Not in the sissy, cowardly way, but in the way that he was fearful that she might hurt herself in these states.

He lad his hand upon her thigh gently, in a way he hoped she would understand that he had no intention of acting so frivolously. She relaxed her grip, instead, squeezing him again, very gently, in apology. Kurogane was amazed sometimes by the ways he and Tomoyo could communicate without words.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Tomoyo giggled sheepishly in answer to Isamu's words. "I was merely wondering whether you found psychology interesting. Personally, I've always been fascinated by the subject."

"I'm of the same opinion," Isamu admitted with a small smile, visibly relaxing.

Tomoyo and Isamu chatted for a while about various scopes and aspects of psychology, then drifted to more general topics, in which Kurogane and Tsukiko could also take part in. Soon, they were all talking easily amongst themselves (Kurogane admittedly not as easily), until the little clock chimed.

"Goodness, look at the time," Tomoyo marveled. "I think it's about time we had some dinner, don't you think so, Kurogane?"

"Oh! Sure! I'm famished..." He got to his feet, offering a hand to Tomoyo to help her up.

She seemed startled at the gesture, but took the offered hand with a radiant smile. Kurogane felt his chest swell slightly and accompanied her into the kitchen, Tsukiko and Isamu following behind.

"Your parents look like they're still very much in love with each other," Isamu whispered to Tsukiko in such a low voice that Kurogane wouldn't have heard him otherwise unless he had been concentrating.

"It drives me crazy the way they're all over each other sometimes."

"I think it's nice," he said somewhat wistfully. "Most marriages lose the spark after a few years."

"Isamu," Tomoyo said then, causing the two of them to stop whispering, "you can sit over here." She pulled out a chair for him and Tsukiko took the seat next to him.

Kurogane drew out four trays from the cupboard, frowning slightly at the whispered conversation he had witnessed. By the sound of it, Isamu's parents weren't as close as they had originally been. The thought unnerved him. What if something like that would happen to him and Tomoyo over the years, too? He glanced at his petite little wife, as if in reassurance, while she ladled some miso soup into small bowls, and he couldn't help but smile. No, he decided. They would never lose 'the spark' like Isamu's parents had.

Tomoyo felt his eyes on her and looked up at him curiously, taking the trays from him.

"Nothing," he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly and putting one arm around her shoulders. "I'm just glad we're still very much in love with each other."

"You should check your temperature," she murmured back with a mischievous smile. "I don't think I've ever heard you this sappy in front of others before."

"Well, this kid's obviously going to become family, so we ought to start acting comfortable around him, right?"

Tomoyo looked up at him from preparing the food trays, blinking in feigned surprise.

"Don't give me that look," he growled affectionately. "Our daughter's got the same determined expression on her face you had when we first started dating. And judging from _your_ look, you noticed it, too."

Tomoyo's cheeks reddened. "Well, so what if I did?"

"Well, seeing as I'm a guy, I should warn the poor kid what he's getting himself into consorting with the women of our family. Too bad I couldn't warn Souma when I got the chance. At least she's spunky enough to put up with your sister. She's ten times worse than you."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment after the way you insulted our family?" she asked tartly.

"If you want," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "Personally, I'm proud of the way our family turned out."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Kurogane?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "Though you were doing a much better job of it beforehand."

Tomoyo's face reddened even more at that. "Well, I... I just wanted to... well, you were sitting there all alone, so forlorn..."

"Oh, just be quiet so I can kiss you."

"Kiss me? Right now? But—!"

It wasn't as if Kurogane was going to wait for an invitation. He leaned down the moment he spotted an opening, claiming her lips with his, and Tomoyo immediately melted against him, gripping his shoulders for support.

"God! Can't you two stay away from each other for, like, ten minutes?" Tsukiko demanded, mortified. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Of course we can, dear, but that takes all the fun out of life," Tomoyo giggled, nuzzling Kurogane's face affectionately with her nose.

"Argh!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. "Why the hell can't I have normal parents like everybody else?"

"But they _are_ acting normally, Tsukiko," Isamu said, grinning earnestly. "They're in love."

"The kid can see through us like a fish can through water," Kurogane chuckled, setting down their food trays before them.

"Dad, _everyone_ can see through you two!" Tsukiko huffed.

"Good! At least it'll be obvious I'm going to beat the living daylights out of anyone who tries to get within ten feet of your mother."

Isamu burst into laughter at this as Kurogane sat into the seat across from him, Tomoyo settling down beside him. "How is it you never mentioned your father had a sense of humor, Tsukiko?"

"He doesn't!" she exclaimed, gaping at Kurogane as if seeing him for the first time. "At least... I didn't _think_ he did..." she faltered. "It was always Mom who made all the jokes..."

"I don't, not really," Kurogane admitted. "It depends on my mood. You see, your mother _really_ knows how to cheer me up, if you get my drift."

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo gasped, blushing furiously.

Isamu roared with laughter and Kurogane winked at him. Yes, Isamu would work out just fine.


	12. Deck the Halls…

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**Deck the Halls...**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (AU) Tomoyo, fashion designer extraordinaire, is going steady with the most eligible and damn sexy male model available, Kurogane... in secret! Makes it kind of a sticky situation, doesn't it?

* * *

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
__Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__'Tis the season to be jolly  
__Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__Don we now our gay apparel  
__Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__Troll the ancient Yule tide carol  
__Fa la la la la, la la la la_

Kurogane groaned and covered his head with the pillow. He wished the city's public speakers didn't play seasonal songs from dawn to dusk at this time of year. He needed to catch up on his sleep. He burrowed under the covers, tightly clamped the pillow upon his ears, and gritted his teeth expectantly.

_See the blazing Yule before us_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Strike the harp and join the chorus  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Follow me in merry measure  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure  
Fa la la la la, la la la la_

He was definitely going to commit murder. Oh, yes. And revenge would be very, very sweet. But who deserved to die? Maybe he ought to decapitate the Mayor. Oh, yes, it was probably all the Mayor's fault. After Kurogane would be through with him, the big portly old man would be found as dead as a doornail in his office and no one would play carols anymore. Maybe he should kill the rest of the staff, too. Just for precautions, of course. He wouldn't want the carols to continue after the Mayor's death, now would he?

_Fast away the old year passes_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Sing we joyous all together  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Headless of the wind and weather  
Fa la la la la, la la la la_

His doorbell suddenly blared loudly amidst all the music. Kurogane's head jerked up, his hair tousled and wild, his expression just as animal-like. It looked like the Mayor would live another day. Whoever was at the door could have the pleasure of dying by his hand first.

He slipped out of bed, his bare feet smacking against the floor tiles. With a lour expression on his face, he opened the door, immediately growling, "What the hell do you want at eight in the morning?"

Fay giggled and slipped inside from beneath Kurogane's outstretched arm before the taller man could stop him.

He was dressed in a beige coat and dark brown pants, complete with a pair of light blue mittens, a scarf, and a poofy-looking hat. Heavily contrasting with him, Kurogane was only dressed in black sweat pants, as if he wasn't bothered by the low temparature of the season.

"I was under the impression that you told me to come 'round at eight," the blond said defensively, looking around Kurogane's undecorated flat with interest. "So this is where you live," he noted. "Where does all the money you make go?"

"None of your business," the black-haired man grumbled. "Now tell me why you're really here."

Fay's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "I already told you. You told me to come. You said you needed help to pick out a certain Christmas present..."

Kurogane froze from rubbing the back of his neck sleepily. "Oh... yeah..." He mentally cursed himself. He had completely forgotten about that.

"It's all right if you forgot, Kuro-pippi," Fay grinned. "That's what I'm here for!"

Kurogane muttered something unsavory under his breath as he went to the kitchen to fix himself some coffee. He definitely needed to wake up and start his brain working again just in case he told the blond anything else he shouldn't have.

"So..." Fay slided up to him. "You never told me who the present's for."

"I don't have to tell you."

"Be reasonable, Kuro-tan! How do you expect me to help you if I don't know who it's for? And anyway, I need some sort of feasable excuse when Ashura wakes up and doesn't find me there. You know how jealous he is of you."

"As if I didn't have enough problems on my plate already," Kurogane muttered as he took a mug from the cupboard.

"Which brings us back to who the present's for. Remember, we made a fair exchange for my help and I expect you to keep your promise."

Kurogane's eye twitched as he prepared the bitter drink, not as successful as he had hoped in ignoring him.

"Remember?" Fay smiled slyly, sitting down at the table. "You promised you wouldn't squirm during photo shoots anymore."

Kurogane slammed the mug upon the table with a little more force than necessary as he sat down across from the blond.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about yesterday," Fay sighed. "It wasn't my fault Hokuto-chan and Tomoyo-chan wanted us to pose like that. You know how hard it is for them to choose between us. We're Tomoyo-chan's top male models, after all."

Kurogane's eye began to twitch even more than before. Some coffee even sloshed out of the mug in his hands. Tomoyo, at least, _had_ managed to choose, and a long time ago. It was just that nobody else knew about that besides Kurogane. And he wasn't about to tell anyone else _why_ anytime soon.

"Not to mention you're very warm!" he added brightly. "I love suggling up against you! You're just like a big doggy!"

"If you want to live another day, you'd better shut the hell up right now," Kurogane hissed in a voice that dripped venom. "First it's Christmas carols, then it's doorbells, then it's damn annoying nicknames again..."

"Bad night?" Fay commented lightly.

Kurogane pointedly ignored him and went back to slurping liberal amounts of caffeine into his system.

"Maybe you ought to go steady or something," the blond mused. "These one-night stands of yours don't seem to be helping your disposition one bit."

There was a loud, derisive snort that sounded suspiciously like, "Tch."

"I'm serious, Kuro-sama! A steady relationship might just do the trick!"

"Yeah, right."

"Or..." Fay fell silent, looking up at the ceiling as his lips pursed in thought. "...maybe you already _have_ a steady relationship and it's your partner who's exhausting you so much?"

Kurogane half-snorted, half-choked into his mug, dousing his front with the last remaining dregs of his coffee.

"So I'm right?" Fay asked with a not-so-innocent smile. "Golly, I never thought you'd be so serious about someone to go steady with them. Or that there'd be someone who could tire _you_out."

Kurogane shot the blond a look of pure hatred as he got up to find something that could make unwilling coffee separate with his chest. Sometimes, shirts _were_ useful, especially in sticky circumstances.

"And this Christmas present's for this certain someone, eh?" he continued, ignoring the usual death-glares. "Then this _is_ serious. Hmmm..."

Fay sat there in speculation for some time, not noticing until the last second that when Kurogane returned he was all dressed and ready to go out. The red-eyed man drew a heavy black coat over his shoulders, holding a set of keys in his hands.

"So?" he demanded. "Are you gonna help me out or not?"

"I ought to decline since you aren't telling me who it's for," Fay said slowly. He had been doing a lot of deep thinking in those seven and a half minutes it had taken Kurogane to get ready. "But, seeing as _you're_ the one who actually asked _me_ for help, I'll make an exception." He got to his feet and followed him out into the hallway. "Though at least tell me if it's for a guy or a girl," he added concernedly. "That would immensely help my judgement in what we ought to get."

He nearly caught his hand in the door that slammed shut behind him.

—

"How about that one?"

"No way."

"This one?"

"No."

"What about—?"

"_No."_

Fay sighed heavily, cramming his hat back upon his mop of blond hair. "Then how about we try a different store?"

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice."

They went back out into the bustling streets, trying not to run into anyone and huddling in their coats for cover from the nipping wind. All right, so maybe a lingerie shop had been a bit too much, but Fay hadn't expected Kurogane to be so uncooperative. Kurogane wasn't even telling him how his girlfriend looked like or what she liked to help him out. A shop selling feminine undergarments had been his last resort. At the least, Kurogane could pick out a nice set that was liable to make _him_ happy, thus _her_ happy.

Sadly, that plan hadn't worked.

"She's not that kind of a person," Kurogane had grumbled under his breath before refusing to say anything other than, "No," or "No way," or "What the_hell_ are you thinking?" Really, he could be so unhelpful if he put his mind to it.

"Okay," Fay said, unnecessarily rubbing his hands together. "We tried bookshops, pastry shops, gift shops, and even a shop for"—he decided not to finish that sentence at the look Kurogane gave him—"so where else? I'm stumped."

"I don't know..." Kurogane said slowly, mulling his thoughts over in his head. He tried to imagine what Tomoyo might like as a present. Anything ordinary was definitely out of the question.

Yes; Tomoyo, fashion designer extraordinaire, was going steady with the most eligible and damn sexy male model available, Kurogane. It was really quite strange the way it actually happened. It had been due to a series of disconnected—or maybe not—events that led to Kurogane seeing Tomoyo in a light other than that of an employee regarding an employer.

The first time they met hadn't been an earth-shattering event. He had sent his curriculum vitae to the renowned fashion company _CLAMP,_ and Tomoyo, chancing upon it later that day and judging it to be satisfactory, called him for an interview—more out of curiosity than any burning desire to meet him. His appearance in real life had turned out to be _more_ than satisfactory, and, since the President of the company, Yuuko Ichihara, had had no qualms to attain another model, Tomoyo had taken him under her wing.

Hokuto Sumeragi was _CLAMP_'s best photographer. She was the one who usually came up with the ideas for the photo shoots, usually inspired by Tomoyo's peculiar designs. She and Tomoyo would often haggle over which models would be used. Whenever they needed a female model, Tomoyo always suggested Sakura, and if she was supposed to be accompanied by others, Syaoran and Syaoron would be the logical choice.

But whenever they needed a male model, Tomoyo would be hard-pressed to choose either Kurogane or Fay. Before Kurogane's arrival, Fay had been the usual choice (or his twin Yuui whenever they'd want to pull a prank on everyone and switch places), but now that Kurogane was also a part of this grand fiasco (as he often thought of their colorful party) they'd use him whenever they needed a ruggedly handsome brute, and Fay whenever they wanted to go for something softer and more feminine.

A good example of what usually took place at photo shoots had happened just yesterday. Tomoyo had created a set of gothic, vampire-like clothing and Hokuto (squealing with delight) had decided to make a dark, equally gothic-inspired setting. Sakura, flanked by Syaoran and Syaoron featured in one photo while Kurogane and Fay had featured in the other. Kurogane hadn't liked having Fay hang all over him and Ashura eye him evilly from the other end of the room one bit. And on top of that, each model's clothes practically matched the other model's clothes he or she was being photographed with. As if Tomoyo and Hokuto had planned everything long before telling them anything about it. (_Bitches_, he thought scathingly.)

Besides their first meeting, there had been other events that had led to Kurogane taking more note of Tomoyo, and, ultimately, her taking more note of him. She was attractive, there was no doubt about it, but Kurogane wasn't the sort of person to take note of someone because of that. However, this case had been slightly different.

"No, no, no," Tomoyo had said one day, eyeing the make-up artists (one of the necessary evils in the world of modeling) clustered around him disapprovingly. "The make-up is all wrong." She shooed them away and grabbed a brush, tilting Kurogane's face down to hers. "This is how it should be."

The hand cupping his chin was small, but firm, as she applied the rouge on his cheeks with sure and deft strokes. He'd never been so close to her before, and he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was. Although he had always known that her eyes were violet and had taken the fact for granted, he had never noticed just how crystalline they appeared. They were even flecked with delicate silver streaks that swirled in their amethyst depths.

He was so mesmerized by them that he didn't even notice that she had drawn back and was staring at him curiously until he heard her musical voice ringing in his ears. "Are you all right, Kurogane?" she had asked him in concern.

"Uh..." He shook his head slightly in a feeble attempt to clear it. "Yeah..."

"All right then. Let's resume the photo shoot, Hokuto-chan."

It had been several weeks later after careful observation _(How come I never noticed the way she walks before?)_ and silent contemplation _(I have no idea how to ask people out so why the hell am I even thinking about it?)_ when he finally gathered the nerve to ask her out for 'a cup of coffee or something'. That 'cup of coffee or something' had later turned out into spending the rest of the afternoon together with the promise to 'do this again, and maybe for a movie or something next time'. The promise to 'do this again, and maybe for a movie or something next time' had indeed happened two days afterward, ending with another promise to 'go out for a bite to eat sometime'.

And that had led to another promise, which had led to another, and another, and another...

And so on and so forth, until the last promise to 'go out for a drink or something' had somehow or other ended up with them sleeping together and Kurogane waking up the next morning with an incessant pounding in his head and wondering what on earth he was doing in bed with Tomoyo curled up peacefully beside him.

Going out with someone had never been on the top of Kurogane's list (hell, it wasn't even _on_ his list). Neither was randomly sleeping with that someone. But Tomoyo wasn't just 'someone' anymore. And the weird part was that Kurogane didn't _want_ her to be just 'someone'. So he had to be honest with himself. Even though going steady with someone had never occurred to him, he found that he didn't really mind it if that someone (who was no longer a 'someone') was Tomoyo.

And that pretty much sums up the entire how-they-got-together matter.

Of course, there was one teeny tiny important little detail that they had to take into account: the fact that he was a model and she was a fashion designer. History (a.k.a. the media) has proven on a number of occasions that models and fashion designers don't mix. So they decided that a little anonymity and secrecy might just do the trick—which ultimately meant that _no one_could find out about their relationship.

It hadn't been a difficult feat at first. Kurogane kind of liked sneaking around the studio to steal a few kisses between photo shoots (he only _pretended_ that he liked stealing kisses, of course) and making sure that the coast was clear for them to leave together and the like. He was in his forte at those times. But now that he needed help (and bad!) in picking out a suitable Christmas gift for her... well, that was a problem. He had no idea about presents and gifts and all the stuff your partner expects from you in a relationship.

So here he was, tromping through the snow with two days left for Christmas, accompanied by someone he _thought_ had known more about these matters than he did. But he had been wrong. So very, very wrong.

"Kuro-tako," Fay said at that moment, coming to a stop in front of the frosty window of a small shop. "How about we try this place?"

Kurogane looked over his shoulder at the various trinkets and baubles displayed. "A jewelry store?" he asked, scrunching his face up in a sneer.

"Girls really dig this stuff," Fay grinned, pressing his nose against the window. "And I don't blame them. These're gorgeous! They'd make _anyone_ want to wear them."

"Not me," Kurogane grumbled.

"You've always been the exception to the rule," he retorted dryly before drawing back and looping his arm through Kurogane's. "Come on! Let's go inside and get a closer look!"

"Hey! Quit dragging me around like I'm a pet or something!"

Fay ignored him as he practically dragged the resisting Kurogane into the small shop's interior. A bell tinkled in the background as the door closed behind them. The silence was slightly oppressive. Glass cases lined the walls of the shop.

"Ooh!" Fay suddenly exclaimed as he dashed to a case, pulling Kurogane along behind him. "Look at this necklace! It's absolutely beautiful!"

Kurogane arched a disbelieving eyebrow before leaning closer to take a look. The necklace in question was completely made up of small glittering crystals that seemed to take on the colors of the rainbow when held beneath the light.

"Now_that's_ what I call a necklace!"

"Tch," Kurogane huffed. "It's probably worth a fortune."

"It's not like you can't afford it."

"It's not that..." He frowned in thought. "I just don't think it'll do..."

"Why not? It's perfect! Any girl would worship the one who got her something so expensive! Heck, I ought to drag Ashura over here. I'd like a necklace or two myself."

"Yeah, well _my_ girl's not just 'any' girl," Kurogane mumbled. "And—" He suddenly gaped at him in horror. "Hold it! _You_ want something from here?"

"I wouldn't say no if someone offered jewelry to me." Fay suddenly squealed with delight and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurogane's neck. "Awwww! Kuro-chan wants to get me a necklace, too? How thoughtful!"

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Showing my gratitude!"

"That's_not_ where your hands are supposed to go!"

A loud cough suddenly interrupted them. Fay drew away, but he kept his arm looped through Kurogane's as he smiled at the round woman behind the counter, ignoring the grumbles and the look of daggers from Kurogane.

"Do you need any help in... picking out something?" she asked with professional nicety.

"Yes, we're looking for a Christmas present actually," Fay said cheerfully. "Something dazzling, I think."

"Well, I'm not sure what would suit you but we have a wide selection of—"

"It's not for him," Kurogane interrupted rudely, stepping forward and shoving Fay away. "It's for my _girlfriend_. He's only trying to help... supposedly."

"Oh!" The clerk giggled nervously. "Really? I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong." Kurogane glared at Fay angrily. The blond didn't even have the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Well then, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Um... well... I'd like to get her something for a present. Not too extravagant, but something that she'll appreciate."

"We'll have to take her appearance and character in account for that."

"Huh?"

"Jewelry has to be chosen with the utmost care," she explained. "If the necklace doesn't suit the person's tastes, then it'll be a useless bauble doomed to collect dust in a box." She looked at him speculatively. "You don't want _that_ to happen, do you?"

"No..."

"So if you don't know what to get her, then the answer's very simple."

"What?"

"Listen to a woman's advice"—she unnecessarily pointed to herself—"and you'll be fine." She straightened and smoothed the front of her skirt. "So what does she like?"

"Um... well..." He noticed Fay inch toward him slightly. "She's a quiet kind of person... gentle, caring... but she's not someone who can be easily deceived... um..."

"How about her _actual_ tastes?" the clerk sighed.

Fay sniggered. "Hobbies, interests, and the likes," he supplied in a low whisper.

"What does that have to do with jewelry?"

"What does that have to do with jewelry?" the clerk repeated in disbelief. She looked affronted. "Why... everything, young man!"

She then began a long-winded, droning speech about how men were insensitive brutes who had no idea how to win over a woman's heart and other such nonsense until Fay decided to step in and calm her down the way only a true gentleman could. Kurogane felt like throwing up at all the bullshit he was being forced to witness.

Between the woman's quivering sobs and Fay's soft words of reassurance, Kurogane's eyes fell upon a small silver necklace on a faded cushion in the glass case he was supporting his elbows on. It was simple, yet delicate-looking, with a small silver heart fastened at the end. The heart had a violet stone in its center and intricate carvings surrounding it.

"How much is this?" he interrupted, jabbing his finger against the glass.

The clerk dabbed at her eyes. "Oh... that old thing? It's been sitting there for ages."

"How much is it?" Kurogane repeated.

The clerk bent down to draw it out of the case, slipping on her glasses to peer at the small price tag. "Oh, how disgraceful! It's practically worthless!"

Kurogane exhaled angrily and grabbed the necklace from her hand to look at the price himself, causing the woman to burst into more tears about rude brutes and how uncaring they were. He ignored her and nodded to himself. "I'll take it."

Fay peered at the tag. "Being stingy, are we?"

"No," Kurogane huffed. "It's just what I wanted."

"Since when?" he giggled.

"Since now."

Fay shook his head as Kurogane drew out his wallet and the woman stuffed the necklace into a velvet box and wrapped it amongst her sobs and unflattering whispers about pig-headed men and the like. Kurogane paid her and took the gift-wrapped present, stuffing it in his pocket as he left the store of the now hysterically-sobbing clerk, Fay trailing along behind.

"So... a silver, heart-shaped necklace, huh?" Fay asked, tightening his scarf around his neck. "With a purple stone, no less."

"What about it?" Kurogane grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and huddling in his jacket.

"Oh, nothing," Fay said sweetly. "You just confirmed my suspicions, that's all."

Kurogane came to an abrupt stop, causing Fay to almost run into him. "Suspicions of what?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing," he repeated, his grin widening. "I just think that Tomoyo-chan's going to like that present, that's all."

"How did you—? Oh, never mind..." Kurogane exhaled and stared at a lamp-post for a long moment. "...Don't tell anyone," he finally muttered. "We're trying to keep it quiet."

"Well, you ought to work on your sneaking around more if you want to be inconspicuous," Fay grinned. "It's kind of obvious when you're the only ones left at the studio that you want to leave together."

"What were _you_ doing there after everyone else had left?" he asked suspiciously.

"You're not the only one who sneaks around," Fay answered, winking slyly.

—

Snow drifted downward lazily that night on Christmas Eve. The windows were white with frost, almost hiding the fact that there was a fire burning cheerily inside. A green evergreen, laden with ornaments that almost seemed but never did weigh it down stood tall and proud in the corner. But it had no presents underneath it.

Kurogane had sprawled on the couch, his legs propped up upon the coffee table and a steaming mug in his hands. He sniffed at the hot chocolate before screwing his face up in an expression of distaste. He wasn't keen on drinking something sickly brown with white blobs of melting marshmallow floating around in it.

His gaze drifted toward the tree and he snorted incredulously. A Christmas tree in _his_ house. Now that, he hadn't seen coming. But, well, since Tomoyo had managed to lug it all the way to his place, the least he could have done had been to allow her set it up. And help her, too. That had_not_ been any fun. Especially when she decided that tinsel looked much better in his hair than on the branches.

He eased his head back on the couch with a soft groan. His back ached from all of those last minute photo shoots they had done the past week. Being a model wasn't all that was cracked up to be. And, he supposed as he lazily opened an eye to peer at the pool of light flooding in from the other room, neither was being a fashion designer. But he was still amazed at the energy Tomoyo still had left to want to make Christmas cookies after cooking an appetizing dinner... in _his_ kitchen, once more. No, it wasn't as if he had been in possession of the ingredients themselves. Tomoyo, once again, had brought them with her.

He had expected tonight to be a quiet Christmas Eve, just like any other, but he had obviously forgotten to take Tomoyo into consideration. Who knew she'd want to make their first Christmas together as Christmas-y as they came? She had come that afternoon to his residence fully armed—er, _equipped_.

He peered down at the tray on the table. There was an assortment of sugar-coated Christmas trees and Santa Claus's waiting for him. They almost seemed to _implore_ him to try them. He could just imagine them squeaking, "_Eat me, eat me!"_in high-pitched voices. He gritted his teeth and set the mug down beside the tray, determinedly looking away. No way in hell was he going to eat anything that made him think of creepy crawlers.

"Kurogane," he heard her voice from the bathroom say at that moment, bringing him out of his stupor. "What time is it?"

He craned his neck to look up at the watch on the mantelpiece. "Around ten minutes to midnight," he reported.

"Grand," she answered back.

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was smiling. So, having a pretty good inkling of what she was up to, he gathered up his legs to take off his shoes. It never hurt to be prepared.

It wasn't long before he heard the whisper of bare feet make their way across the room. He felt a pair of small hands snake around his neck as Tomoyo brushed her lips against his ear, murmuring, "I've got a present for you."

"Oh?" He decided to play along. Tomoyo was fond of little games, and even though he wasn't fond of them himself, he humored her every now and then.

"Yes." She drew away from him and came around to settle down on the couch beside him.

She was still dressed in her clothes, which made Kurogane wonder what she'd been doing in his bathroom if she hadn't been changing. His expression seemed to say his exact thoughts, for it made her giggle that silvery, tingling little giggle of hers. Her violet eyes twinkled merrily as she drew back a stray lock of raven hair.

"Merry Christmas, Kurogane." She revealed a small parcel from behind her back and placed it into his hands. "This is my Christmas present for you. I know it's still not exactly Christmas yet, but I want you to open it and tell me what you think of it."

He quirked a quizzical eyebrow at her before ripping away the wrapping paper to reveal a small box. He shook it experimentally, as if he could tell what it was by listening to it. It made Tomoyo giggle again. So, shrugging, he opened the box and looked inside.

It was a small red-colored dog collar. There was no tag attached, or anything else in the box. He looked up at her, baffled. "A collar?"

"That's part of the present," she grinned. "The rest of the present is in the bathroom."

Still looking at her as if she were crazy, he slowly got to his feet and went to the bathroom, Tomoyo following close behind, trying to stifle her laughter. What met his eyes when he opened the door was something that made his jaw drop open.

"_Ruff!"_ A spiky-haired puppy looked up at him from an opened box, its tail wagging so fast that it almost looked as if it would fall off if it wagged it any more. Big, watery eyes met his. Kurogane could even hear its heavy pants as its small, pink tongue lolled out of its mouth.

"A puppy?" he demanded incredulously. "But... what am I going to do with a puppy?"

"Feed it, clean it, play with it..." Tomoyo shrugged, grinning. "Isn't he adorable? I saw him a week ago in a pet shop I was passing by and he irresistibly reminded me of you. I fell in love with the little brute immediately."

"But_how_ am I going to take care of a puppy? I can't even take care of myself sometimes!"

"I'll help you," she laughed, winding her arms around his waist and burying her face in his shirt. "Did you get me anything?" she whispered playfully.

She felt him stiffen and drew away in understanding. "It's all right if you forgot," she said quickly. "I didn't really expect you to remember anyway—"

"...I got you something," he interjected quietly.

She blinked in surprise. "You did?"

"Well, it's nothing like a puppy," he said with a wry chuckle. "But I hope you'll like it."

He led her out of the bathroom, telling her to sit on the couch and wait for him as he disappeared into his bedroom. A few minutes later, he came back, sitting down beside her and extending a parcel of his own. It was wrapped with cheery-looking wrapping paper that made Tomoyo almost snort with laughter.

"For you," he grunted, shoving it into her hands.

She held it in her hands for a few moments, still somewhat amazed that he had actually gotten her something. He had constantly forgotten their monthly anniversaries, and he'd never gotten her more than bouquets (which she greatly appreciated), so she wasn't sure what to expect when she opened it.

Finally, with fingers that trembled slightly, she carefully tore the wrapping paper and opened the small box with bated breath. Inside, nestled in faded velvet, was a silver necklace in the shape of a heart, with an amethyst fixed in its center.

"Oh," she gasped, picking it up and letting it dangle from her fingers, looking at it in amazement. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?" His voice tried to sound disinterested, but it couldn't hide the hopeful note behind it.

"It's perfect," she replied, smiling at him in a way she'd never smiled before. "Did you pick it out yourself?"

"I asked for help, but in the end, it turned out that help was more of a hindrance," he grumbled.

She giggled and handed the necklace to him, turning her back on him and drawing up her hair. "Help me put it on."

It was awkward at first, because his fingers were large and clumsy, but he finally found the clasp and managed to snap it in place. She sighed blissfully and leaned back into his arms, snuggling contentedly into his embrace.

The small patter of tiny feet was heard as the puppy barked softly and scrambled up the couch. It licked Kurogane's face once, then curled up into Tomoyo's arms to sleep, its little tail thumping against Kurogane's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Kurogane," Tomoyo whispered, kissing his lips lightly as the small clock on the mantelpiece chimed midnight.

Looking at her in his arms, he couldn't help but smile down at her in return. "Merry Christmas to you too, Tomoyo."

"_Ruff!"_

"...And to you, little monster."


	13. Nothing

**Black Steel and Worldly Wisdom**

**Nothing**

**By Mystic Dawn**

* * *

**Summary:** (AU) He knew better than to trust those smiles. Whenever Tomoyo smiled at him like that, she was bound to be up to something or other.

* * *

Tomoyo drew a deep breath and sighed contentedly as she gazed at the black star-studded canopy above. The cool breeze wafted through the midnight air, tousling her long hair about her face.

"Isn't this wonderful?" she asked the still form stretched out on the grass beside her.

Her companion grunted indifferently.

"You could at least put a conscious effort into trying to stargaze, Kurogane," she chided him gently. "Maybe then you might actually appreciate it."

"It's a waste of time," Kurogane growled.

"So that's it?" Tomoyo rolled onto her side, propping her chin on one hand. "You're just going to give up?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Give up on what?"

She began to lightly trace her fingers along his chest. "On this challenge."

"When was this ever a challenge?"

"Oh…" She pretended to think about it for a moment, then her lips formed a small, mischievous smile. "Since now."

He knew better than to trust those smiles. Whenever Tomoyo smiled at him like that, she was bound to be up to something or other.

"You don't need to be knowledgeable about constellations to complete this challenge," she went on as if she hadn't noticed the scowl spreading upon his face. "All you need to do is spot the shapes the stars form. It's like playing connect-the-dot, only with stars."

"And why should I do this?"

"You're actually going to turn down a challenge?" Tomoyo asked him in mock shock. "Oh dear… Kurogane, I never knew you were such a…" She giggled and left it hanging.

"A _what?_" he demanded sourly.

"A scaredy cat," Tomoyo breathed, flipping down onto her back again, trying to stifle her giggling.

"I'm not a—" he began indignantly, then realized he was just falling into her trap. Dammit.

"Oh, but you are," she continued breathlessly. "You're afraid of making a fool of yourself, aren't you?"

Well, she did kind of have a point, but she didn't have to say it like _that_. Nor did she need to know it. "No, I'm not," he said instead.

"Yes, you are," she giggled again.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm—oh, _fine!_" he practically hissed through clenched teeth. "Whatever! I'll play your damn stupid game. Just tell me what I have to do."

She smiled smugly, then raised a slender arm above her head, pointing at a cluster of stars above their heads. "Tell me what you see."

Kurogane exhaled in frustration, lifting his gaze to the stars above. "A baseball glove," he said after a long pause.

Tomoyo nearly snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"I see a baseball glove," he repeated. "And a tea kettle. And a windmill."

Tomoyo pursed her lips together thoughtfully. She probably hadn't been expecting him to be so damn laconic about his observations. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk. He loved it when he caught her off-guard like this.

But after she had been silent long enough to make even him uncomfortable, he decided to break the silence by asking, "What do _you_ see that's gotten you so hyped up about making me notice it?" Not the most gentleman-like way to go about his query, he realized in retrospect, but at the time he had been getting impatient at her lack of response.

She moved closer to him, snuggling against him in such a way that he had to lift his right arm to put it around her shoulders so they could both have some space. She laid her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"So?" he persisted.

Another long silence followed until she allowed herself to answer.

"Nothing," she whispered. "I see nothing."


End file.
